What Makes You Beautiful
by crazykid17
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE. STORY WAY BETTER THEN SUMMARY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY. RATED M FOR SOME SEX SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

Simply put Harry Styles had everything. He had money-lots of it-. He had a pretty good job as a executive director for his own company Styles Inc. which was a hi tech technology, film, and music based company. He had good looks. And he even had a pretty nice, pretty expensive penthouse in the City of London. Styles Inc was also located their. It had redefined the technology industry as is, rivaling those of Apple and Microsoft. In fact it had recently become the world's leader in the industry. But anyway. So basically what could Harry **not** have. Well truthfully, there was one thing missing from Harry's life. He needed someone with him. A person who he could wake up to every morning and say 'I Love You'. But unfortunately the only person who Harry had cared about, still did, was no longer in his life. So in a desperate attempt to become happy, Harry had decided to try out dating. Which explains why he was sitting in a very nice, expensive Restraunt., waiting on a blind date that his good friend had set up for him. And that, is were our story begins.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**HELLO GUY'S. THIS IS A ONE DIRECTION FIC. IT IS CENTERING AROUND AND STARRING LARRY STYLINSON. IT WILL HOPEFULLY BE INTERESTING FOR YOU GUY'S **__** ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY. BY THE BY, IT IS RATED M, WILL CONTAIN SLASH, AND A FEW OTHER PAIRINGS. **_

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**HEY IT'S WRITERKID 16. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON FANFICTION FOR THE LONGEST TIME. SOMEHOW MY ACCOUNT GOT HACKED INTO AND SOMEBODY IS IN CONTROL OF IT NOW. THEY DELETED ALL OF MY OLD STORIES AND EVERYTHING. SO I CREATED A NEW ACCOUNT AND ALL. MY NEW PENNAME IS CRAZYKID17. IM IIN THE PROCESS OF REUPLOADING ALL OF MY STORIES. SO PLEASE RE-REVIEW THEM. THANKS AGAIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_HARRY'S POV:_

I looked down at my watch and sighed. 9:30 and my date was already ten minutes late. The waiter who had been assigned to me came back over with a pitcher of water. He poured my glass.

"Still no sign, sir?" I shook my head no. he gave a nod and left.

Just then a girl with brown hair, a round face, and buck teeth came over to me.

"Are you Harry Styles?" I shook my head yes.

"Hi, I'm Nora…Nora Dershlit. And I'm supposed to be meeting you." I gulped, and smiled. I just met this girl and she was already giving me the creeps. But I figured id give it a chance and be polite.

"Uh hi Nora would you like to sit down?" she nodded and sat down. I smiled nervously and gave her a menu.

"Pick anything you want." I opened my own menu and looked briefly at the meals. After a couple of minutes I decided on a chicken salad, with a side of guacamole and some chips. I decided that I would have a nice, glass of white Beaugurd wine. That was one of the few simple things that I enjoyed. Having a nice glass of wine, getting comfy in bed on a rainy day. I set my menu down and waited for Nora.

Finally Nora put her menu down and smiled at me. The waiter came over and took our orders. When it came to Nora's turn she put a serious look on her face.

"I want the chicken and rice, but instead of the chicken, I want just the rice. I refuse to eat any chicken because of the simple fact that my pet chicken, Maurice, is a chicken and I'm would therefore be eating her family. And I don't eat family. I hope you understand."

I just stared at her, slowly getting even more creeped out.

"Of course madam." The waiter left and I sat in an awkward silence.

"So Nora, what do you uh like to do in your uh…spare time?" I asked, trying to turn this around. She just looked at me.

"Well Harry, I am a huge fan of iCarly and I've met with them. I even managed to kiss Freddie-or Nathan Kress if you will. And I also do some uh collecting." She said that last word in a whisper. I scooted my chair back an inch. The waiter brought our food. Nora looked down at hers and said nothing.

"Nora…"

"AH. CHICKEN. I HAVE CHICKEN ON MY PLATE. GET THIS DAMN CHICKEN OFF MY PLATE. NOW." The waiter quickly hurried over and grabbed the very small piece of chicken bit and threw it away. I moved back more. Nora seemed to calm down and returned to our conversation.

"So Harry where were we?"

I swallowed.

"Harry can I have a lock of your hair? For collecting. I love your hair and I just need to add it to my collection.

I dropped my fork.

"What?" I stammered.

Is this chick serious? There is no way I'd give her my hair, or anything else, for that matter.

"Uh…I'm sorry Nora, but I'm afraid this isn't working out." I set my napkin down on my plat and proceeded to get up Nora stood up and went over to me.

"Harry don't go, I need your hair." I quickly got out of her grasp and started walking away. Nora flung herself down at me. The other customers stared with shock in their faces.

"NORA GET OFF ME…" I struggled against her. She shrieked.

"NORA, PLEASE GET OFF." she still wouldn't get off. I tried pushing her away, using my upper body strengh, but she fought back. She clawed at my hair. Grabbing a fist full of it, i yelled when she pulled. I kicked her in the shins and tried my escape. No prevail. That's when i gave up.

"SOMEBODY HELP GET THIS CRAZY ASS PHSYCHOTIC BITCH OFF ME." It took fifteen people and a lot of kicking until I was finally free. I ran to my car and jumped in. Starting it, I drove out of the parking lot and down the streets. I drove for a while, trying to forget my crazy night. When I hit the edges of the city, the buildings disappeared, and the city roads became town roads. I eventually found myself in a good sized town, only a few miles away from the city, twenty five minutes at the most. I drove through the streets until I came upon a diner with the name of Jimmy's Diner and Dive. I pulled in and got out. What I needed was some coffee. I walked in and sat down at the bar. It was empty. The owner came out and asked me for my order.

"Could I have a vienta French vanilla frappe chino with two shots of mocha, with extra whip cream and syrup?" Jim chuckled.

"Sure." I looked around.

"You're very busy." I smiled a small smile. Jim chuckled.

"Yeah. We usually are, but it's late and the weekday. Plus I'm short one hand. The kid who usually does the coffee called in sick and I had to take over. Poor kid. He is what makes this place so popular. Best damn cook in the U.K. in my opinion." He handed me my drink and I paid him.

"Thanks." I bought a magazine and headed out, sipping my coffee. I got in, took a mental picture of where the diner was at and drove home. Once there I climbed into my way too big of a bed and flipped through my magazine. When I was done with my coffee and mag, I got up and washed for bed. I turned off the lights and stared up at the ceiling.

I found that I tended to think about my day when I was in bed. My deepest thoughts always pushed their way forward. I had grown tired of going on dates. They all ended up horrible. Which was why wasn't really picky about dating. Which was why I was living alone. And which was why I had no one, to share a bed with, no one to clutch against my chest with. I had my heart broken once. And that was four years ago. I had had a true love. One who I had loved with every fiber in my being. My love for them was extremely strong. But it wasn't meant to be. Stuff happened. People had been hurt. I...had been hurt...beyond what i could ever comprehend. I had forced myself to force that memory out. But still, the one who i had loved, had left a hole in my heart. One that couldn't be filled back up easily. Yeah I thought about them every day. But still. I reached over and reached in the drawer. I pulled out an old picture. It was folded in half. Even though it wasn't that old it had begun to show sign of wear. This picture was my most prized possession. I unfolded it and looked at it. My eyes began to fill with tears as I looked, memories pushing their way forward. I ended up letting it all out, and started to cry. Everything had come up front.

"Why? Why did you have to leave? I desperately needed you and you left. You were supposed to be my everything, my soul. But you left. Why did you leave me all alone? I could have been way better for you, You should have picked me instead. But you didn't. You said you loved "him". I can't stand it. I won't." A tear fell from my face and landed on the picture, right next to smiling face of a young, blue eyed boy with light brown hair and a smile that I loved. I had promised myself that i would never cry over him. But i couldn't help it. He...was my soul mate. I cried and cried and cried. I was all alone in a big bed, in a big room, which was in a big penthouse, located in a tall building, which was located in a huge city. And yet, despite all of the vastness, and of all the people, I was all alone. Liam had Zayne. Niall was happy being single at the moment. But the thing was, it had been a while since we had last chatted. And Louis...he was the reason why i was crying. But the only one who heard me cry was the silence. A silence that was always surrounding me, a silence that wouldn't-or couldn't- be filled. It mocked me, tortured me, taunted me, and beated me up until i broke down, shivering, getting drunk and staying in my room until i fell asleep, hoping to forget. That was the first stage. It happened a long time ago. I was in control now. But every so often, i would just very, like now. But this silence...it was a silence that drove me into depression. A completely dead, cruel, antagonizing silence. I fell asleep at last, my cheeks drenched in tears, and my body shivering, while around me, this silence laughed it's cruel, cold, heartless, emotionless laugh. It whispered to me. _"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE HARRY. . ALWAYS." _The picture was clutched very tightly against my chest, the only thing that i could hold on to.

_HERE'S CHAPTER ONE. NEXT ONE WILL BE IN LOUIS'S POV. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. AND YES THIS STORY WILL HAVE A FEW DAN SCHENIDER REFERNCES. BUT ANYWAY. REVIEW PLEASE. NEXT UPAT EWILL BE LATER ON TODAY. UNTIL THEN. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**LOUIS'S POV:**_

I woke up staring at the wall next to me. My body ached from the bruises, that were left there only a couple of hours before. I winced as I got up out of bed, the stiff, uncomfortable mattress creaking from underneath me. Beside me, Ryan moved. I knew he wouldn't wake though Ryan was a very heavy sleeper. He only woke up if a alarm went off at a precise time or if he was rested enough. I opened the bedroom door slowly and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and flicked on the light. I slowly, and painfully peeled off my shirt. A bruise was forming around the right side of my ribcage. There was a few small cuts, and a small bruise on my shoulder. My though was different. My left eye had a fading outline of a bruise underneath it. M right cheekbone was slightly bruised as well. And my bottom lip was healing from a cut on it. I sighed and my fingers ghosted over the marks. I was used to them. Ryder has temper problems.

But the worst of it had happened when I had caught him in bed, naked with another person. A women. I knew right then and there that I didn't loved him. That I needed to get away. I had caught him a couple times before. Thankfully I was still a virgin, but I was starting to feel that if I stay any longer, then that will soon be forcibly taken away. I showered, and rinsed off.

Going back into the bedroom, I put on my only pair of clean clothes, minus my work uniform and got the small backpack with my only few belongings in it and the four pairs of clothes I had left. Ryder wasn't poor. In fact he had money. Money he got from smuggling and doing drugs and what not. But while he went and bought himself fancy things, I was only allowed four pairs of clothing. Four pairs of jeans, and four tees. The only jacket I had was thin and a hoodie. I reached up on the top shelf for the extra stash of cash that Ryder didn't know I had taken from his account. Ryder was extremely stupid when it came to accounting and bank accounts. I had managed to get a couple hundred bucks, 500 at the most. I wasn't really worried about food, since I was limited on that too. According to Ryder, we were "on a budget".

Well budget my ass. Tonight was finally the night that I could escape though. Ryder was out cold, having had at least 25 bottles of beer. I had prepared my backpack earlier. I grabbed my worn out hand me down shoes and my cell. I was almost out the front door when I forgot something. I headed back into the bedroom and kneeled down beside the bedside table. I pulled it back and pryed open the loose floorboard. Setting the board down, I reached in, and grabbed the small leather, thin wallet. The only thing in it was a picture. I pocketed the wallet and I grabbed the necklace with the silver ring on it that was laying down next to the wallet. These two items were my most prized possessions. I didn't care about my other stuff as much as I cared about these two items. Replacing the florrboard, I got up and stepped through the doorframe. I paused bac and looked at Ryder. He was the reason why I was here. The reason why I lost someone very important to me. He made me think that I loved him. I found out quickly though that he tricked me. He had wanted me, had grown extremely jealous and so had pitted me up against the one who I loved. He made me think and believe that Harry had cheated on me. And now it was way too late. When I found out the truth it was too late. I stood in the doorway for a single moment. I looked at Ryder. Any love for him was gone.

"I hope you have fun with your fuck buddies, Ryder. I hate you." With that I left. I got onto a bus and headed for the only other place that I knew I could go to for shelter. My job at Jim's Diner and Dive. It was far enough away from Ryder and his lot. A good hour and a half. Jim was a friend of my parents. I used to visit him when I was young. And I even had a job there. I had called in sick for the last two days though so I could prepare for my escape. I finally arrived and I paid the driver. I walked through the parking lot and went inside. Jim was at the counter, cleaning up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Tomlinson. Thought you called in sick. I gave a half smile.

"Well I'm better. Hey listen Jim, remember that offer? Well I wanna take it. I finally left. And I need a place to stay. I have 280 dollars with me. I'd be more then willing to pay rent with it. Although it's not much." Jim just shook his head no.

"Nah it's fine Louis. You need that money. Plus your practically family. Tell ya what. The flat's free of charge. You can work here until you are back on your feet. You won't even have to leave, seeing as how you'll be living up above us. Here's the key." Jim handed me the key and I walked in back and up the stairs. I unlocked the door and with some slight difficultly, I closed it. I did the double bolt's and key chain and looked around. It was a three room flat, with kitchen, bathroom, and living room/ bedroom, with a open entry way that divided the large living room, into a small nook for a bed and night table. It was sparsely furnished, with a T.V. worn out couch, and mattress.

A pile of sheets were neatly piled on the bed. I changed out of my clothes and climbed into bed. The mattress creaked lightly, but otherwise, it was much comfortable then I old bed. But it wasn't the king of comfort. I set my phone, and wallet on the nightstand. Placing the chain around my neck I smiled. I pulled out the picture and looked with sad eyes at the young happy ten, laying down in bed, with the sun shining in through the blinds, making his face glow, with a radiant light. He was looking straight at the camera, his torso naked of any clothing. Harry had his smile on his face, the one that said, your mine, and I love you. No matter what I'm here for you. But It was his eyes. A bright magnificent green, flecked with gold. I remember taking the picture.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Well Harry, I did it. I finally left. Even though I'm alone, and your gone, thinking that I cheated on you. Oh I miss you so much Harry and if I could go back in time I would. I love you Harry, and wherever you are I hope your happy." I fell asleep, dreaming of that beautiful boy.

**HEY GUYS HERS CHAPTER TWO. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. ANYWAY CHAPTER THREE WILL BE UP TOMMORROW, AND HOPEFULLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. AND YES, THIS STORY WILL BE GETTING SOME ACTION VERY SOON. JUST HAD TO MAKE THE FOUNDATION. ALSO A FEW CHAPETRS WILL HAVE FLASHBACKS. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**HARRY'S POV:**_

I woke up at 9:45 with a sore throat from crying so much last night. I looked in the bathroom mirror and saw that I looked like-and felt like-crap. I shedded my boxer's and jumped into the shower. Turning the water until it was warm enough, I let it run down my back, and sighed. I leaned against the wall and cleared my head of last night. It helped me the most when my head was clear. I grabbed my shampoo and squirted a measurable amount into my palm. After washing my hair and body, I got out and dried myself. I walked into my huge closet and looked up and down at the outfits. I finally decided on one of my favorites outfits. Designer blue jeans, boots, a white v-neck, and a navy blue blazer. I looked in the mirror, trying to figure out how I could style my hair. It was reaching my neck now. I really needed a haircut. I just winged it and left it alone. I grabbed my phone and my laptop case, and locked up. I wasn't going in until 2. It was only 9:55. I decided to go get a coffee. I always had to have coffee in the morning, or else I turned into something completely different.

By the time I got to Jim's, it was already 10. I walked in and Jim smiled up at me.

"Hey, there kid. Decided to come back eh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist that coffee. And the sandwich's were pretty good." I smiled and laughed at that. It was good to laugh. I hadn't really done it in a while. I gave Jim my order, and seeing the part of the store that sold book's I made my way over there. Jim had to go do something and so he told me my order would be ready in a few minutes. I wandered down the aisles looking at all the books. I got caught up in reading the inside flap of a very thick biography about Steve Jobs, when I hear someone call something out. I put the book back up, and stepped closer towards the end of the aisle. I only managed to get a small snippet of what the server said.

"….Frappe. Your order is ready." I cleared my head. It wouldn't hurt to check, right?. But just in case I stayed still for a moment. The server spoke up again. "The person who ordered a Vente French Vanilla Frappucino with two shot of Mocha and double whip cream, your order is ready." There was something familiar about the server. He looked at least about 5'11, with a skinny body, but he had a fit build. And he had on a beanie. From where I could see, a couple strands of hair covered the right side of his face, obscuring his eyes. I stepped forward, opening my mouth to speak. The server boy turned around though and bumped into me, spilling coffee all over the floor. Some landed onto my shirt. My phone fell from my hand, landing very close to the spill. The screen cracked.

"Oh shit." He spoke quietly, barely a whisper. I chuckled. I really didn't mind, it was a accident.

I started to speak. He reached for the cup, hands shaking.

"I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking, it's my fault. I just haven't been myself lately. I'll get you another one." He threw the cup away and pulled out a rag. He started cleaning the mess up. I grabbed a napkin and tried my best to dry the noticeable stain on my shirt. After the server cleaned up the mess, I threw my napkin away and went to grab my phone.. As I reached down, the server bent down and our hand's touched. A electric shock jolted through my hand, up my arm and into my chest. My heart did a little twitch. Why did it do that. The shock caused my brain to tell me to look up.

"I'm truly sorry, it's really my fault…" that's when our eyes connected. A pair of bright, beautiful, electric blue met with mine. I knew those eyes. Sure the face had changed a little, with some slight stubble, thinner cheeks, and clear tan skin, but those eyes were the one thing I could never, ever forget. They were always in the back of my head. They made we happy. But I hadn't seen them up close in a long time. Now seeing them, I felt a strong twang of hope, as if the silence and depression that were following me, had been sliced with a very sharp knife, letting in a ray of light.

Those only belonged to one person. A person who I tied my best to move on from. But impossible that person was gone. And yet here he was. He spoke up, a look of pure shock showing on his face.

"….H-H-a-rry?" his voice cracked, and it was at that moment that my life had jumped in a rocket and would never be the same again. Why? Because Louis Tomlinson had just been dropped back into it.

_**LOUIS'S POV: A FEW HOURS EARLIER.**_

I woke up at 8:15 feeling a little better. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and took a shower. I grabbed my near empty bottle of shampoo, and squirting out the last, little quarter sized liquid, I tried my very best to run it through my hair. Sufficient to say, my hair still felt gritty. But not as bad. I then grabbed the small, travel sized, half empty bottle of body wash, and poured out a penny sized. I cleaned my body, making sure to use every single little soap bud there was. Like I said before, I hardly had anything, even when it came hygienic stuff. I rinsed off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I fished out my last clean pair of boxers and put on my work uniform. I thought about styling my hair, but it would require gel, and I just didn't have the money to go buy any. Well I did, but I was trying to use it for needs, not wants. I closed the door behind me, putting on my favorite and only beanie. After struggling to close the door, I locked it and went downstairs. Jim was flipping the sign to open. He smiled when he saw me.

"Looking better already. Here, you can handle the coffee machine and counter." He threw me a apron and I set to work. Time passed by quickly, and soon I was feeling really good. I was a master at making coffee, and so most customers came ofr that. Around 10, I had started to run low on coffee beans, and sso I had to go in back and get some. As I reached in the storage closet were we kept them, I heard the front door open. A moment later, Jim's booming voice carried out.

""Hey, there kid. Decided to come back eh?" Jim asked. I zoned him out a little, concentrating partially on the beans and a little on Jims conversation. What kid was he talking about. A chuckle came followed by a voice.

""Yeah, I couldn't resist that coffee. And the sandwich's were pretty good." I froze in my scooping. That voice…sounded so familiar. Could it possibly….no it couldn't. The chance of that voice belonging to…it just wasn't likely.

I finished getting the beans and walked back out. Jim was on the phone talking to someone. As I was putting the beans in the grinder, he walked up to me.

"Hey Lou, I've gotta go get some stuff. I'll be right back. Can you take care of this customer?" he handed me the slip of paper. I nodded.

"Yeah, no prob." He clapped my shoulder and grabbed his keys. A moment later he was gone. I set to work grinding the beans, and fixing the order. 10 minutes later, I put the finishing touches on the drink and called it out. "Order 10, a Vente, French Vanilla, Frappucino. Your order is ready" I waited. No one came up. And so I walked out. I held the drink up.

"The person who ordered a Vente French Vanilla Frappucino with two shot of Mocha and double whip cream, your order is ready."I waited. I sighed and brought my arm back down. I turned around and bumped into someone. I spilled the drink all over the place. Some had apparently gotten on the person. I groaned silently.

"Oh shit." I murmured it quietly. I was NOT myself today. With a shaking hand, I picked up the cup. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle.

""I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking, it's my fault. I just haven't been myself lately. I'll get you another one." I picked the cup up and threw it away. In an attempt to not make a fool of myself, I pulled out a rag and very quickly cleaned up the mess. After the mess was clean, I bent down to grab the customer's phone, guilt flowing through me. It was a iphone, the new one. He bent down as well and our hands touched. A small shock went through me, making my hand twitch. I slowly looked up and a pair of Hazel green eyes, flecked with gold, met mine. I took a sharp intake of breath in. Those dimple's that mischievous, natural smile, splayed on his face. It couldn't be. I only saw those eyes, that face, in my dreams now. There was no way he could be her, after nearly five years gone. And yet, Harry Styles was staring right at me, within an arms length. My brain opened my mouth and in a nervous breath I spoke.

"….H-H-a-rry?" my voiced cracked. He just stared at me, eyes fill with astonishment and disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Liam's POV:**_

"And cut." The director called out and that ended our final taping session for the movie. Filming was finally done. Everybody said their goodbyes and whatnot. I grabbed a cold water bottle and took a few gulps. Now I had five months to relax and rest. I had decided after these last few contracts I would make a few movies based on this popular book series. I was signed on for four films, and I had just finished filming the second one. Today would be my last day on set. I was exhausted, worn out, and just plain sweaty. My final scene that I filmed involved me in a very cool, very fast paced action scene. But seeing as how I had to be careful and not overdo it because of my one kidney, I was glade we were done filming. I went to my dressing room, and changed. My phone buzzed as I was pulling on my pants. I grabbed it and checked.

"_hey babe? I'm presuming you're done filming and your hopefully ready to come home? It's lonely and….."drafty" here without anyone to warm up too. Come home quickly."_

I chuckled and typed out a reply.

"_hey baby, I'm leaving now. Think you can hold on for much longer? I'll be home soon enough okay. Love you." _I hit send and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I walked out to my car and got in. I pulled out of the lot. I drove through the city and eventually pulled into the expensive neighborhood that housed the hillside mansions. I drove through it and came upon my own house, the biggest one there was and drove up to the gate. I typed in my security code and drove into the private gravel driveway. I was extremely glade I had a very secure security system. I loved the peace and quietness. I stopped the car, and got out. I walked up the short stone steps and opened the front door.

"Hello?" I yelled as I closed the door. No reply. I walked upstairs and set my stuff down. No one was in the bedroom, and definitely not in the kitchen. I heard the sound of running water and was just about to investigate the bathroom when two pairs of strong arms snaked their way across my waist. I smiled as the very faint smell of car oil filled my nose. A mouth lingered within an inch of my right ear, and that silky voice spoke out.

"Vas happenin?" it said. I turned around and a pair of warm chocolate soft brown eyes met mine. I smiled and in return received a smile back. He had obviously been working on his car again, for there was a grease stain on his perfect, tan face, and his hair was slightly greasy. Warm lips pressed against mine and I pushed back. A warm, hot tongue forced it's way into my mouth and fought for dominance. Zayne wounded a grease stand hand into my hair, slowly tugging at the strands. He was wearing a pair of black, faded shorts that were ripped on the bottom, a plain white shirt, and a bandanna around his head. I undid the bandanna, showing his newly cut hair. He decided to try keeping it ungelled. I personally liked it this way, with his bangs covering his forehead. Zayne won, and his tongue explored my mouth. I reluctantly pulled away, and rested my head against his.

"you've gotta shower love, wasting water." He smiled, and clicked his tongue.

"Can you join me then? Like I've said, you've been gone for too long." He really did miss me. I could tell. His eyes had that longing look, and they were desperate. I nodded.

"Yeah, of course love, anything for you." he smiled and brought his lips to mine again. He lifted me up, surprising me slightly, and we headed for the bathroom. We undress quickly, and hurriedly, only breaking apart to take our shirts off and to step in the shower. He pushed me against the wall, and tackled my neck. His hard on rubbed against my stomach.

"Someone's anxious." I told him. He just growled.

"you just don't realize how much I want to fuck you right now. But you have to beg for it." To emphasize his point, Zayne, grinded his member against me. I groaned. Zayne smiled.

"Zayne…..please…" he didn't listen though. He moved to my nipple and bit it. I bucked my hips into his.

"Is that a sign that Liam wants his hubbys dick in him?" whispered Zayne. I didn't reply. Zayne tskd, and lowered me down. He then moved his head, until my member was in front of his face.

He looked up at me, a smile playing on his face.

"I guess that you need more encouragement." With that he darted his tongue out and lick the top. I just groaned. He licked down my whole base and took it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around my member. I bucked into his mouth and Zayne started bobbing his head.

"OH SHIT ZAYNE." My hands grabbed his hair, pulling it and I forced my dick even deeper in his mouth. He choked on it and a grin appeared on my face.

"You said you wanted me to beg Baby, so I am." I told him. He just looked up at me, my cock bulging out of his right cheek. I thrusted and he moaned. He pressed his head against my stomach, and continued licking. I kept thrusting deep into his mouth. It went on like this for a few minutes. Zayne kept bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks. I felt my release coming and I braced for impact. I gave one final good thrust and I shot five loads into Zayne's mouth. He swallowed all five and I brought his head back up. I kissed him and I tasted myself on him. He looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. But now it's my turn." He spit in his hand and went to prepare himself but I stopped him.

"Let me." He nodded and I grabbed the shampoo bottle. I poured some into my hand, and once I had soap I reached down and grabbed his big cock. I moved m hands up and down, and Zayne moaned. "that feels amazing love." I smirked. "now can i?" he asked me. I nodded and he lifted my legs up. I wrapped them around his waist and he took no time in plunging his length into me. He buried himself all the way in. pain shot up my spine, which then turned into pure ecstasy.

"Liam fuck…your…..so…..fucking…..tight." I could only.

"Fuck my brains out baby." I told him. He nodded and crashed his lips against mine. His other hand reached down and started stroking my own cock. He pulled out slowly and thrusted back in. I matched his moves and pulled my hips back. The shampoo helped and when he thrusted with me, his dick pushed back a tight barrier and hit directly at those bundle of nerves. My head shot back.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT. AGAIN ZAYNE." He pulled back out again and thrusted back in, putting all of his weight into it. I screamed bloody murder and dug my nails in Zayne's shoulders, drawing blood. Zayne once again did another thrust and I felt my mind melt. All senses left me, and coupled with the fact that he was also stroking my own dick, I spilled my seed into his hands. Soon enough I felt Zayne's body tense up. He gave one final, hard push and he managed to bury himself deep within me. I could feel his own seed spill from him, covering my deep inner walls. I felt it in the pit of my stomach. Zayne collapsed on me, spent and utterly exhausted. I barely had the strength to push him off. He tried pulling out but when he did, I yelped. We both realized it at once. Zayne was buried so deep in me, we had ah tied. Thankfully it would only be temporarily.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the warm water run over us. Zayne brought his hand up and licked it clean. when he was able, he pulled out and set me down. I grabbed the loufa and squirted body wash on it. I wash Zayne's body and then my own. Grabbing the shampoo again, I squirted some and lathered it into Zayne's hair. I washed it and he did the same to mine. When we were clean, I turned the shower off and we dried off. Not even bothering to put any clothes on, I picked Zayne up, who was falling asleep fast, and carried him to the bed. I pulled the sheets up over our naked bodies, with Zayne laying on top of me, and I petted his hair while he fought sleep.

"Have i…told….you I've…missed you?" Zayne moved his head and looked at me with a small smile.

"Yeah Zayne you have. I've missed you too. Go to sleep baby." He smiled and I lifted my head and kissed him a few times. He burrowed his head in the nook of my neck and soon he fell asleep. I ran my fingers through his black hair. I sighed and wrapped a arm around his middle back, pulling him tighter to me. It was good to be home. Just as I was falling asleep, my phone rang. Zayne Twitched and moved some, his face forming into a frustrated expression. I quickly grabbed my phone from the bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?" I partially hissed, lulling Zayne back to sleep.

"Hey Liam, it's Niall." I sighed and shook my head. Zayne shifted a little but remained asleep.

"Hey Nialler, how are you?" I asked. Niall was really the only one I kept in contact the most with. "I'm doing fine. Listen have you talked to Louis lately? His uh boyfriend, the douche bag called and wanted to know if he came to visit me." I frowned.

"How did he get your number?" I asked. Last I checked it had been a long while since I saw Louis. He was supposedly off being happy with that stupid idiot. Of course Louis had also made Harry suffer through so much.

"I honestly don't know, but he sounded extremely angry. In the best way I could possibly say he told me to tell Louis to get his ass back home soon. He thinks Louis left and somehow got a plane ticket and came over to America. Do you think they had a fight?"

"I dunno Niall. I haven't talked to Louis in a while. Haven't been able to."

"Well alright. You know I never liked Louis's boyfriend. It just wasn't like Louis to leave harry like that. I mean they _loved _each other. Louis was even wanting to propose….Something doesn't seem right."

"Yeah I agree. Hey listen Niall I have a idea. I'm on vacation. So I was thinking that maybe we could catch up and go back to London for a little while. I figured it would be nice."

"Yeah that sounds great. Just let me know when and I'll be there to pick you up."

"Alright sounds like a deal." We hung up and I set my phone down. Zayne would really like going back home. It had been two months since we had seen Niall when he visited. I looked over at the clock. 7:00. Had we really been at it that long? I decided I had to fix dinner soon. Something kept bothering me though. And it concerned Louis. I pushed it aside for the moment as Zayne woke up, half asleep.

"Hey baby was that Niall?" he asked in a sleepy voice. God I fucking loved that soft voice of his. I kissed his temple.

"Yes Zay(my nickname for him) it was. He said hi. Listen how about I make dinner and then I'll tell you some news okay?" Zayne yawned and lazily rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah ok…Liam can I have chicken?" I chuckled.

"Yeah you can definitely have chicken." I told him, caressing his cheek. He murmured a thank you. I reluctantly eased out of the bed, grabbed a pair of sweat pants, not bothering to find any drawers and headed downstairs into the kitchen. I went to work preparing the chicken and decided to do some potatoes. After a while, the chicken was done and I was just making a salad, when Zayne came downstairs with my favorite blanket wrapped around him. The poor lad was still naked. He came up to me and gave a passionate kiss. He wrapped himself around me, resting his head on my shoulder while I prepared the salad.

"So baby I was thinking….how would you like it if we visited London for a while? Go see Niall and maybe Harry." I finished the salad and turned around. Zayne had a big smile on his face.

"Seriously? I'd love it babe." He jumped up and I caught him. He wrapped his legs around my waist and showered me with kisses.

"Alright, alright. We can leave Friday." He just nodded. He burrowed his head in my neck again.

"You know….I haven't received a present from you yet." I raised a eyebrow.

"Really? So us having sex wasn't enough?" he shook his head no.

"Nah see…that was for you from me. But…if you could return the favor then…I promise to be a good boy for a whole week." I looked down at him. He just looked back up at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"You fucking ass. Alright then….I'll give you your present." Dinner would have to wait. By the time we made it back to the bed….I was naked again and was fully deep in Zayne. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

**ALRIGHT I KNOW THIS IS ACTUALLY MY FFIRST TIME COMMENTING ON HERE. I'M SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING REWRITING THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS CTUALLY POSTED ON ANOTHER WEBSITE, , AND I HAE WAY MORE CHAPTERS. PEOPLE LIKE IT THERE, BUT I DUNNO IF I SHOULD CHANGE IT AND REWRITE A FEW THINGS. SO I GUESS IM ASKING FOR YOU GUYS TO TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS IN THE COMMENTS. THAKS FOR READING THOUGH. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**"….H-H-a-rry?" my voiced cracked. He just stared at me, eyes fill with astonishment and disbelief.**_

**LOUIS'S POV:**

I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes. How can he be here? My throat started to close up, and I couldn't speak. Harry lifted up his right hand, inching ever so close to my face. His fingers barely, barely, barely touched the right side of my face. Another spark went through me. He quickly pulled his hand back though. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he had a small smile. It looked fake though. Of course if any other person saw, they couldn't tell. He cleared his throat.

"Louis…i…...it's nice to see you again." I blinked a couple of times. Harry got up and reluctantly offered a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

Finally my throat clear dup and I could speak.

"Harry, it's uh n-nice to see you…again." My voice still shook slightly though. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm sorry about your phone. I'll get you a new one if you want. Like I said it's completely my fault." I walked back over to the counter, grabbing another cup. Harry just sat down.

"No, no, it's okay. Honestly. I can easily buy a new one. It was just a accident. Plus I could never ask a...friend to buy me one. Especially one like you." I turned my back and went to fixing him another coffee. I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Thankfully the few minutes I had to make the coffee. While I waited for the coffee to fix the beans and turn them into powder, I got out fresh ingredients and prepared a fresh sandwich, putting it in the oven. I fixed the coffee and wrapped the sandwich and put it on a plate with fries. I handed the coffee and food to Harry. He hadn't spoken a single word.

He accepted and I threw my towel down.

"This is the best coffee I've ever had. Better then last night." I blushed and tried to find something to do with my hands.

"I'm glade you like it. It's nothing really just my own twist." Harry nodded. He finished his sandwich and looked at the clock. It read 1:00.

"Shit, I've gotta get going." He stood and pulled out his wallet.

"How much is it?"

"7.75." I told him.

"He gave me the money and I put it in the cash register. I gave him his receipt and he pocketed it. Just as Harry was about to leave, he paused and looked at me.

"Louis….my meeting should be done at 5. Would you like to uh…catch up.. when I come back by? I could take you for a ride or something." I paused. My mind immediately said yes, as did my heart.

"Er….sure. yeah…..why not." He nodded and started walking./ when he got to the end of the counter, he pulled out his wallet again, pulled out a fifty and handed it to me. I numbly took it, shock on my face.

"I found my server to be the best. And I always give good tips to great service." He winked and gave me that smile. As the door closed and I saw his retreating figure, my heart gave a small jump of joy and a shot of hope and something else shot through me. Whether I liked it or not, Harry Styles was definitely back in my life.

_**HARRY'S POV:**_

I climbed back into my car, and started the ignition. I couldn't help stop a small smile from appearing on my face. I had just met Louis Tomlinson, the guy I loved with all my heart. Even though he was dating that asshole. And yet…was he still dating? I mean why did he agree on meeting me later on? I shook my head and started my car. I drove on, managing to avoid traffic, and eventually pulled up into Styles Tower. I got out of my car and walked over to the elevator. I got in, and pressed the button for the 100th floor. Soon enough I was in my massive office. My secretary, Eleanor, came into my office.

"Mr. Styles, your meeting begins in ten minutes." I looked up at her.

"Thank you Eleanor." She nodded and walked off. I quickly opened up my browser and looked around for a nice Restraunt. I found one, Nando's and quickly made reservations. I grabbed my phone and headed into one of the most boring meeting I would have for a while. I sat there, listening to the board members talking about expanding the company and about next year's market. About how we should take a new approach to it. But my mind was on other far more important things. The meeting finally ended and I quickly made my way to my car. I got in and drove back over to Jim's Diner. They were just closing up. I hurried in and waited at the counter. Jim came around front.

"Hey, long time no see eh? Back for more?" I smiled.

"Nah, I'm here for Louis." I frowned.

"Were is he?" Jim just chuckled.

"He's upstairs, in the loft. Something about a date." Jim took me to the back of the shop, were he showed me a metal stair spiraling up. I said thanks and walked up it. I arrived in a small hallway. Two doors flanked either side of the wall. I went over to the one on the left and breathed a deep breath. I raised my hand and knocked.

I heard some shuffling and the door opened with some difficulty.

"Harry." Louis looked a little surprised.

"Hey." I smiled a little too lazily. Louis shook his head and opened the door for me to come in. I walked in and looked around. Simply put, it wasn't much. He barely had anything. I saw no ssign of his boyfriend though.

"Were's uh Ryder?" I said the name with a acidic tone. Louis shuffled his feet and looked down.

"Uh…I'm…no longer dating him. Stuff…happened." I just nodded my head and looked away. I couldn't help but smile.

"So Lou, I made reservations for Nando's. It's only 5:45 now, and we don't have to be there until 7." Louis looked at me.

"Nando's? i….uh…don't really have the uh…..money…..or clothes." I heard Louis mumble on the last two words. I was about to speak when my phone started ringing. I carefully pulled it out and hit the reply button, being careful of the cracked screen.

"Yeah?" I listened as Eleanor told me who had just called.

"What?" my face fell. I looked over at Louis.

"Yeah…..okay." I hung up and put my phone back up.

"Hey Lou, do you mind telling me why Ryder is calling asking were you are at?" Louis froze.

"I…no….he can't…" he started shaking and I quickly went over to him.

"Lou tell me everything." I sat down on the couch. Louis sighed.

"Ryder…cheated on me. We kept fighting and stuff happened. So then one day i…I decided enough was enough and called it off. I've been living here ever since." I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he looked away.

"Because…..of what happened." I slumped my shoulders. That. I didn't want to relief it. Or talk about ti.

"I understand. Hey you best get ready…"

"I don't have nice enough clothes for Nando's Harry." I grinned.

"Well then, I'll just have to fix that. You can borrow some of mine. We can stop by my Penthouse. It's close enough to Nando's anyway." He looked at me and nodded.

"All right then."

I smiled. But I felt like he was hiding something. I wouldn't push him though. Just hanging with him again made it better.

**HEY GUY''S HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOUR LIKING THE STORY. ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS UP. UNTIL NEXT ITME. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**HARRY'S POV:**

Louis followed me downstairs, all the while thanking me. I told not to worry about it. We got in the car, Louis staring with wide eyes. I started it and drove off. 15 minutes later, I pulled into the underground garage and we got out. Louis looked lost, and chuckled and grabbed his hand. I hit the elevator button, pressing the button with my logo on it, and we went up. I grabbed my key, scanned it, and unlocked my door. I closed the front door and told Louis to follow me into my bedroom. I shoved him into my closet.

"Stay here Lou, I've got something." He did, and I walked to my special collection, which was in a small section, obscured from Louis's view. I pushed aside my favorite jackets and scarves, and touched the hidden switch in the smooth wood. A doorway sized panel slid open. A 2 foot wide compartment had been made, and hanging in it were the few outfit's Louis had left behind. I pulled his favorite one out, along with his Tom's and walked back out.

"Here love." I told him happily. He had a shocked expression and with a trembling hand grabbed the clothes.

"How…where…" he just looked at the pile of clothes, lost in thought. I coughed.

"You know we still have like 50 minutes. If you wanna shower or anything, you can. Just use my body wash and shampoo." He looked up, shock in his eyes.

"Harry I…. you don't have….." I just smiled.

"Lou, it's okay. You're my friend. I'll be in the living room, watching TV okay?" he recovered and just nodded.

"Okay, Harry. If you insist." I showed him the bathroom, and left him alone. As I closed the door, Louis took off his shirt, and I caught a glimpse of his chest. He wasn't as toned as I remember, I could see a very, very, very faint outline of his ribcage. And on the right side of his stomach, I saw a yellowish, purplish bruise, the size of a small fist. I frowned. I would definitely have to find out about that. But not tonight. I swear, if Ryder was beating him…

**LOUIS'S POV:**

I took off my shirt, wincing as it went over my bruise. I sighed and discarded the rest of my clothes. I stepped into the hi tech 5" by 5" square tile, with glass surrounding three sides of it. I looked up and a large, circular shower head set in the wall, looked down at me. I gaze at the only part of the wall that was tiled. A large touch screen panel was built into it. I walked over and looked at it.

It said there was fifteen main setting, four buttons for the temp, a button for automatic hot or cold, and a setting for the power of the water.

"Shit Harry, you like your gadgets." I told myself. Beside the panel, was a large built in shelf with body wash and shampoo. I chose a setting, adjusting the temperature until It was warm enough and the water soft. I hit OK and immediately water poured down onto me, getting me soaking wet with a matter of seconds. I grabbed the shampoo and squirted a good enough amount. I massaged my head, smiling as the hot water w=ran down my back. I hadn't had a proper, real clean shower in a few months. It was always Ryder. I rinsed my now clean hair, and grabbed the body wash. I grabbed a blue loufa, Harry's, and washed my body with it. I rinsed off, and pressed the off button.

I grabbed a blue towel with the initials, H.S. sewn into the towel. I dried off, leaving my hair alone, and put the clothes on. After all this time, he still kept them. I had forgotten them when I had….left. I frowned and the memory of that horrible day came back in a flash.

_I couldn't believe my eyes._

"_Harry?" I croaked. He just looked at me, desperation and shock in his eyes. _

"_Louis…." He was cut off as Caroline kissed him. I started to shake._

_No, no ,no, no. he isn't. _

"_Why?" I asked him. He just laid there. Caroline smiled._

"_Buzz off ass, he doesn't want you." I just trembled, and left. I left the apartment and somehow ended up in a alleyway. I leaned against the wall and cried. A shadow passed over me._

_I looked up._

"_Hello Louis, I've been expecting you." the man showed his face, and I bit back a shut. Ryder looked at me, his cold grey eyes boring into mine._

"_I can make you feel better. Harry cheated on you. Just follow me. If you want happiness again." I got up and took his hand. Not knowing what I had just gotten myself into. _

I snapped out of my daze, as I heard knocking.

"Lou you okay?" Harry had a trace of concern.

"Yeah, uh….just….yeah." I breathed out and opened the door. I walked into the living room, were harry was waiting. I cleared my throat, and he looked up.

"You look….nice." he smiled, and I followed him out of the apartment. He locked up and we took the elevator down.

We got into his car, and he drove to Nando's. he got out and opened my door for me.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He I smiled as he clapped my shoulder, steering me in.

"Good, because I could eat five hams."I laughed. It was good to laugh. Laughing's good.

**ZAYN'S POV:**

I woke up from sleep, stretching in the comfy chair. I looked out the plane window and saw water.

Liam looked up from his book and leaned over.

"Hey baby, how was your nap?" I smiled and turned to look in his lovely face.

"It was okay. Would have been better if I was cuddling with you. No matter, you'll make It up to me later." I smiled at Liam.

"oh, will i? I'm sorry baby, I couldn't really do anything about it.' He gave his puppy face to me and I melted.

"it's okay Li.' I leaned over and kissed him. When we settled back down, the fly attendant came by with a trolley.

"Mr. Payne, your dinner is ready." She lifted the lid and set down a steak. I got one as well. She handed us both wine glasses. She left the rest of the food alone and left. Liam reached over and poured us wine.

"To the love of my life. I can't tell you how much my love for you Zayn." I smiled and kissed him.

"We will be landing in a hour ad thirty minutes, Mr. Payne." The pilot spoke via the intercom. I smiled at Liam, happily content. I couldn't wait to give him the engagement ring I saved up for. Even though we were dating, that didn't mean I immediately had money. In fact, I only made enough to live by. Still, Liam insisted I move in. I said no, because I wanted to wait until I proposed. I covered the box in my pocket with my hand. Soon, very soon Liam would become Liam James Malik.

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUY'S ENJOY. ITS MOSTLY JUST A FILLER. BUT READ AND REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHApTER 7

HARRY'S POV:

We walked into Nando's and I handed our reservation to the maître de. He walked us over to our table and I seated Louis. After seating myself, we opened our menus. I scanned over the courses, and finally settled on a chicken dish, with rice, fresh veggies, and champagne. I set my menu down and looked over at Louis. He was looking at his menu, humming. I raised a brow.

"So Louis….are you hungry?" I asked jokingly. He looked up quickly from the menu, a blush creeping up his face. He closed his menu, setting it down, and nervously clasped his hands together.

"yeah….a little bit." He murmured quietly. I quickly frowned.

"Oh Louis I wasn't making fun of you. I was just joking ok? I don't mind." He just nodded and bowed his head. I sighed and ran a hand through my curls. I really wanted to help Louis, but he needed to at least let me in. I couldn't do this all by myself. The waiter came and we gave our orders. After she left, I looked over at Louis. Now or never.

"Hey Lou….I'm sorry about earlier. I honestly didn't mean it. Just joking." i hoped Louis would forgive him. He just nodded and said yeah….no problem Hazz..Harry. it's okay." He looks at me, and gives ma a fake smile. How do I know it's fake? Because1: I know Louis better then anyone else- at least I should. And 2: it never reaches his sad, hurt eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Damn I, why was he keeping me locked out? I decided to give him one last chance.

"Lou, has anything happened recently that might have….hurt you in any way?" I asked, trying my best to not rush. Louis paled.

"Uh…no Harry, I'm just tired that's all. Had a horrible sleep last night. But I'm fine….honest." another lie, another fake smile. I studied his face. Finally I spoke.

"Alright Lou, just being a good friend. I worry about you, always have been. If there's anything….please let me know. Ok?" he nodded. The rest of the night was mostly held in silence. As I drove us back home, I decided then and there that I was going to get to the bottom of this.

LOUIS POV:

Of course it had to fucking pour down rain and be thunderstorm as we left Nando's. I hated storms. Always had. Back when me and Harry…back then, Harry always held me, always comforted me, made me fall asleep in his intoxicating embrace filled with love. I had suffer though on my own when I was with Ryder. Now that I think back, I was always alone when I was dating Ryder. Sometimes when the storm was extremely bad, I would reach for my phone and tried to dial Harry's number, but never could. Then i would remember the picture. And I would hug it to my chest. It helped, albeit little. It also didn't help that I had completely shut Harry off at dinner, not letting him in. but how could I let him in? I mean, from what had happened. Yeah, I was happy I was seeing Harry again, but could I trust him? I doubted it. I didn't want to, but I did. I couldn't-wouldn't- be used again.

"Louis, if you want, you can stay over tonight. I know how you are with storms." I froze. I just stared out the window. Now he's asking me if I want to stay?

"_Harry please, I still love you, but your not making this easy baby. Just please don't. For me, baby." _ I thought quietly to myself. I had two options. Yes or No. part of me screamed no. the other part actually took action.

"yeah I'd love that Harry." He beamed, and I sighed. What a long night indeed. What did I just say? Too late now. I really did want to tell Harry, I just…couldn't will myself too. I'm afraid…..does he even love me still? I mean what if I let him know my love for him was still there? Simply put, I was afraid of the outcome. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't love me back. I looked forward again, feeling Harry's eyes look at me every so often. He really was a great driver. I sighed once again. Tonight was gonna be long.

LIAM'S POV:

One of the things that I love about my plane is that I have near complete privacy. The only other people on board are my flight attendants. And the two pilots. All trusted employees of mine. Who even have their own quarters. Which left me and Zayn to ourselves. As we ate dinner, I kept looking at Zayn, curiosity running in my mind. He kept acting a tad bit nervous. I couldn't see why. He never got nervous when seeing Niall. I shook my head, sighing. I poured myself a glass of wine and took a sip. Thankfully I could at least not worry about drinking wine. I decided that I should break the silence.

"Zayn, baby why are you nervous?" he looked up, eyes slightly widening.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" he asked, a nervous smile playing on his lips. I raised a eyebrow.

"Zayn your acting nervous. You are never nervous, unless your thinking about something really important, or you know something big is gonna happen so what is it?" he just shook his head. I put my serious face on. He squirmed and looked out the window.

"Liam, it's…..it's nothing okay baby? I think the steak just probably doesn't want to agree with me." He saw the look on my face.

"Liam baby, Li….would I lie to you?" he stared at me, a smile on his face. I searched his face a few seconds. There was definitely something hidden, some secret, but I decided to let it go.

"Okay Zayn, I believe you. I hope you feel better okay?" I smiled at him, and leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. The captain spoke over the intercom.

"Mister Payne, Mister Malik, we will be landing in a few minutes. Mister Horan has confirmed that he is awaiting you at the entrance with an escort. I hope your flight was enjoyable." The flight attendants came and cleaned up. I fastened my seat belt and closed my eyes as my plane landed on Niall's small, private airstrip. I was finally home. We got off the plane and sure enough niall was there waiting. He ran opver to us, arms flaing and tackled us.

"HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO." He practically yelled in my ear. I smiled and laughed. He helped me up and embraced me and Zayn in a big hug.

"Alright Nialler, calm down. We've arrived." He just smiled.

"I know. So….were do you wanna go?" he just stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet, beaming at us.

"Well…how about if we go to your flat and then figure it out from there." Zayn told him, smiling. Niall shook his head.

"yeah… but first do you mind….if I get….FOOD!" we busted out laughing. He grabbed our hands and dragged us to the limo. Yeah, I definitely missed London. Hopefully I would meet Harry.

**Alright guys heres the next chap. I promise you guys that you will see Larry smut extremely soon. ;-) like maybe this upcoming chapter. Oh yeah, it's definitely gonna be long. Anyways enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

_**NIALL'S POV:**_

I listened with a mouth full of food as Liam and Zayn told me what they were up to. I nodded, unable to speak. We were at Nando's and I was extremely hungry. Liam got up.

"Hey lad's I've gotta go to the Loo. Niall be good to my Zayn here ok? Maybe he can tell you why he's so nervous? Eh?" he winked and gave each a kiss on he cheek, Zayn's longer. I waited a couple of seconds and then looked at Zayn.

"So Zayn, still haven't told him?" he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Nialler, I haven't. I mean, it's not easy trying to propose, ya know? I just…"

"Want it to be perfect? And no I wouldn't know. I'm single remember?" I finished the sentence for him.

"Look, Zayn, just take out someplace nice, quite, romantic, and then pop the question. Do it when he's least expecting it." He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah…." I opened my mouth to speak, but then my phone rang. I held up a finger and answered.

"Allo?" I asked. A deep, angry voice replied back.;

"_Niall, I presume? Yea this is Ryder. Listen, I'm in London, and I really need Louis back. Is he with you?" _I frowned.

"No he isn't. Look, I don't know what happened between you too, but if you."

"_I don't give a fuck about or your stupid friends. If Louis is with Harry Styles, and he doesn't come back, then I promise I will track his ass down. I will get him back. If you see Louis, tell him I'm coming. Ryder is coming to bring his fucking ass back home. I will find Louis, Horan, and there's nothing you or your dumbass friends can do. When I get my hand's on that little whore, well….it won't be pretty." _He hung up, and I stared at Zayn. He had a confused look on his face. Just then Liam came back. he saw our expressions and immediately go worried.

"Guy's what's wrong?" he asked. I shook m head.

"Ryder called. This time, he's getting Louis himself. I don't know how. Liam he told when he got his hand's on Louis, he was going to make him pay for leaving." Liam frowned.

"We've gotta let Harry know. I mean Louis could be anywhere. Niall will you call Harry? Me and Zayn can ask around, I know a few places."I nodded and Liam and Zayn got up.

"We'll meet you at your flat in a few hours." They left, Zayn having a nervous and desperate expression on hi face. I sighed.

"Lou, why did you leave us?" I asked silently to myself, pulling out my phone and wiping my hands on my napkin.

**HARRY'S POV:**

I unlocked the front door, and we walked in. I went to my bedroom and rummaged around a bit until I found a pair of pajamas for Louis. When I walked back out he was sitting down on the couch. I set the clothes down and walked over to him and sat down.

"Louis is something on your mind?" he snapped out of his trance and looked up at me.

"Wha…oh no. I'm fine." I sighed and leaned back.

"Listen Louis, we need to talk. There are still some things that need to be said, and I think now wouyld be the time to do them." Louis looked at me and sighed.

"harry please, I don't..."

I cut him off.

"No Louis, I need to know. I'm here to help you." I sat back p and placed my hand on his knee. Louis looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Alright, fine. Me and Ryder…..we had a fight. A ugly one. I said a couple of things…..and he uh said some stuff back. I left, and he kept calling me. But I ignored him and just left. That's it." He stopped talking. I raised my eyebrows and looked at his face. Before I could figure out if he as telling the truth, my phone rang. I held up a finger and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Harry. It's Niall." _I smiled.

"oh hey Niall. What's with the call?"

"_Well something happened. Listen harry the guy Louis is dating, Ryder. He called, and asked for Louis. He said…Louis ran away and he hasn't come back. Nobody knows were he's at. But Harry that's not all. He…..told me, he said that when he found Louis he would show to never run away again." _My eyes grew wide. I looked over at Louis.

"What. Are you sure?"

"_Yeah Hazz, Im positive. Look I'm really worried about Lou. I'm afraid that Ryder may have been hurting Louis. If you know anything about were Louis might be, could you make sure he safe?" _Ryder's been hurting Louis? Death threats? I clenched my jaw. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Niall, look listen he's with me. I ran into him at this small diner a few day's ago. He's staying with me at the moment. If Ryder calls again let me. Let the other boys know. I've gotta go."

"_Alright Hazza. Thanks. Just….be careful with him okay? I'll keep you updated." _We said goodbye. I slammed my phone down on the counter, breaking it completely. I rubbed my temples and sighed. I was going to find out the truth tonight, whether Louis liked it or not. I walked into the living room and stood in the doorway.

"Louis, I just got off the phone with Niall. He, ah, told me some _very_ interesting news." Louis looked up at me, a weary look on his face.

"What news, Harry?" he asked, with a note of caution in his voice. I breathed out.

"He told me that Ryder, your boyfriend, was looking for you. Louis, I need you to tell me please, why Ryder is searching for you, and what he means when he told Niall that he was going to show you to never run away from him again." I clenchd my jaw, and waited patiently. Louis paled with every word I spoke.

"Harry, don't worry. I got it….."

"DON'T TELL ME TO NOT FUCKING WORRY TOMLINSON. YOUR BOYFRIEND IS OUT IN LONDON WANTING TO BEAT YOUR ASS FOR WHO KNOWS WHAT." I breathed deeply. Louis had flinched and whimpered the whole time. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I tried to regain my temper. Louis really didn't need me yelling at him.

"I….I….don't…I can't do this Harry." He started to get up but I stood in front of him and pushed him down.

"Don't Louis. You aren't going to leave this room, this couch, until you tell me everything." I held my anger. He looked up at me, eyes brimming with tears, and took a big gulp.

"i…..i…..you…." he looked around for a way to escape. He didn't find any and slumped his shoulders.

"…..alright Harry…. Just please sit down." I nodded my head and sat next to him. He bent his head.

"it all started on that day. You know the one. Ryder came to me, telling me he could make me happy again. He….he took me to his home and…..and he started making moves on me. I was desperate, angry with myself because I had thought…." He paused, and started shaking. I wrapped my arm around him, giving his shoulder a squezz.

"Go on." I encouraged him.

"I had thought that you…had left me because…..i was not…..not good enough. Ryder told me he could t-t-take my p-p-p-p-pain away. I believed him. And so he…he become my boyfriend. I thought that I would finally have a good relationship. And I was for a month. But then he…he came home angry and drunk one night. He told me I was….useless….and I….i told him he didn't know what he was saying., then he decided that….that he would sleep with me." He took a deep breath.

"I told him….. I told him no. then…then he punched me…I told him fucking no and I got beat up for it., that's when he started sleeping around. I of course found out and confronted him about it. We fought and he just kept beating me. It was like that every night practically. I tried running away….but he found out…and he…he beat me to a bloody pulp. For years it when on like that. I couldn't see anyone. He told me if I ran away again then I'd pay." He stopped talking and I opened my mouth to speak. but before I could, he broke down and started crying.

"Harry he…..b-b-b-b-eat m-m-m-e. he b-b-b-b-eat m-m-m-e b-b-b-c-c-c-ause i-i-i-I w-w-w-wanted t-t-t-to l-l-l-l-eave. I couldn't….i c-c-c-ouldn' do a-a-a-nything. Harry he t-t-t-old m-m-m-e you h-h-h-ad g-g-g-otten r-r-r-id of m-m-m-e b-b-b-b-cause I…..I was a-a—a-h-h-h-h-oe. A f-f-f-ucking h-h-h-oe. I-i-i- w-w-w-ould s-ss-s-s-tay u-u-u-p on r-r-r-r-r-rainy nights w-ww-w-with n-n-n-one. " He couldn't continue from there. He just collapsed and slumped forward. I caught him and he cried in my shoulder. I began to tear up. Louis had thought I didn't want him. But before I could comfort him, I had to see one more thing.

"Louis….baby…please show me your stomach, show me your body. I need to see those beatins and bruises. He hiccupped and with shaking fingers, removed his shirt. I took a very sharp intake of breath. He had at least five big bruises on his stomach alone. I could see just how skinny he really was. I gingerly touched the biggest bruise, a purplish black one and he yelped.

"Louis did he….did he feed you?" he shook his head no. I continued on.

"Did he let you get anything? Any clothes or anything?" once again he shook his head. I trembled with rage. Before I knew what I had done, I stood up and threw my phone down. Louis flinched and backed away from me. I looked over at him and cautiously walked over. I sat down next to him, and held his trembling figure. He wrapped his thing fingers into the fabric of my shirt. His thin body curled up into mine and I held him tightly, afraid that I would break him.

"Louis…listen to me. I would never leave you. That day…..that horrible, horrible day….Caroline flung herself at me. Louis when you walked in….when you saw us…I didn't kiss her. She force herself upon me. Look Louis…I can't change the pas even though I want to, but I can protect you from Ryder. Ok? I won't let this happen again….i can't. But Louis in order for me to do these…to protect you….i need your complete trust. Can you trust me Louis?" I waited for his reply. Finally he pulled away, his face tear stained. He slowly nodded.

"….Yes Harry I can." A weary smile crossed my face. He tried his head in my shoulder and di stroked his hair. after a while, I noticed Louis had fallen asleep and I decided to put him on my bed. I picked his slender figure up and set him down on the king sized comforter. I kissed his head and walked back out. I walked over to my phone and picked the Sim card out of the piles. I pocketed it and grabbed my keys. I had to go get a few things from the store. I wrote Louis a note, and stuck it on the fridge. I really hated leaving him, but I had too. I walked out and locked the front door. Outside, the suns first rays were slowly rising over the city. I hadn't realized how long I had been up with Louis. I got in my car and drove off, tired but happy that Louis had finally come back in my life.

**HEY GUY'S HERES CHAPTER 8. ANYWAY EVEN THOUGH THE'VE TALKED, THE BEST HAS YET TO HAPPENED. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS THAT HAVE BEEN COMING IN. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. BUT ENOUGH TALKING. ENJOY AND UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

**ZAYN'S POV:**

We finished at Nando's and climbed into the limo. I leaned my head against the window, and sighed. I still hadn't given around to asking Liam. I believe apart of it was that I might be afraid of what he would say. Plus I really wanted it to be romantic. But I just couldn't muster the courage. I sighed and closed my eyes. What I needed was some advice. My natural reflex would be to go to Liam, but obviously I can't. I haven't seen Louis in a long time. But there was Harry.

_He has his own issues though. He doesn't want to be bothered by your small issues. Just go with Niall._ I chuckled slightly. Yea, I could go to Niall. Maybe the Irish leprechaun had some advice in this department. We arrived at Niall's flat and he let us in.

"So um since it's kinda getting late and since it's pouring rain, I figured we could get take out, rent a bunch of movies and relax. Eh?" Niall looked at us, a big goofy grin on his face, eyes wide. I chuckled. Liam spoke up.

"Okay Niall, we can order take out, even though you just ate. But I refuse to gorge myself. Zayn, baby, what do you want?" he shook my head.

"What oh nothing. Actually I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna turn in early. You know how jetlag get's to me. Niall you have a guestroom right?" Niall looked at me, smile fading just a tad.

"Yeah, mate. Upstairs and it's the first door on your right. Even has it's own bathroom, and TV. Hope you feel better." Niall grabbed the phone and dialed. I got up off the couch, grabbing my and Liam's big suitcase and started walking upstairs. He stopped me at the bottom step. He had worry in his eyes. He grabbed my chin, lightly pulling my face to his. he brought a hand to my forehead.

"Are you oaky baby? It's only 9:00." I smiled.

"Yeah Liam I'm fine. Just tired. Go watch a movie with Niall okay? If you need me, I'll be in bed okay?" he searched my eyes. I quickly put up a defensive wall and it temporarily fooled him. He knew when not to push and that was one of the many things I loved about him.

"Alright Zay. I'll be up there in a little while okay? I want you to feel better. If you need anything or wanna talk, let me okay? I'll always make time for you." He kissed me for a few minutes, keeping it soft, reassuring. He rubbed my cheek and gave me one final kiss.

"I love you." I smiled wearily.

"And I love you too." i walked upstairs and went into the guest bedroom. I took a quick shower and put on a pair of Liam's athletic boxer briefs. I climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and burrowed my head as best as I could into the pillow. I stared out the big tall windows, watching the rain fall down in sheet's. A few miles away, I saw a tall building rising out of the center of the city. Styles Inc. It was brightly lit, giving off a strange sense of warmth. Somewhere in this city was Harry. It would be nice to see him again. I sighed and let my thoughts wander. I imagined me and Liam married and possibly having a baby. Me of course carrying it. Niall would be the godfather, as would be Harry and Louis. I would be okay with either gender, but a boy would be okay. He would have Liam's features, with my hair, and Liam's eyes. I smiled at that.

A kid just like Liam. Whom I would love just as much as I love Liam. A lot people think I'm dating Liam because he's a actor-one of the youngest and best- and because he has bucket's and bucket's of money. That's the paparazzi talking. It's not true. I love Liam because he's Liam. He could be dirt poor, with no house at all, and I'd still love him. Sometimes I secretly wish he wasn't famous. That he was just another average human being-like me. _Maybe that's why you are reluctant and afraid to ask him. You don't want him to have to tarnish his perfect reputation. If he say's yes and marries you, a poor, slightly below average car mechanic who lives in a dump, then his reputation will be ruined. You don't want that do you?_

"No" I told myself in a quite, barely audible voice in response to my own question. How could Liam have fallen for a guy like me. There were far, far more better people. I honestly didn't deserve him. I couldn't ask him to marry me. But I wanted to. At least if I asked, then maybe he could give himself a chance at another relationship. I closed y eyes, not falling asleep, but just relaxing. Thoughts still kept going through my mind. At some point, I heard Niall laugh really loud and hard. They were having fun down there. Maybe I shouldn't be here.

I looked at my phone. 12:17 am. I turned it off. The storm outside only raged on, and on. The bedroom door quietly opened and then closed. I heard a faint sound of bare feet walking quickly through the soft carpet. I was half awake, so I wasn't sure if it was real. A few minutes assed and then a warm body pulled me close. I automatically turned over and buried my head into the soft neck.

"I missed you." he told me, slender fingers stroking my hair. I only grumbled.

"What's wrong? I know you Zayn and something's on your mind. " he spoke quietly, almost as if he was reluctant to speak. His hand instead came up and started rubbing small circles into my back. I sighed, warmth spreading from it. I knew that I had to ask him soon, really soon. Something gave me the courage to. I bit my lip and pulled away a little from his chest. This was the big moment. Yeah, I can do this.

"Zayn please tell me what's wrong." I looked up at him.

"Liam….can I ask you something?'

"Yeah anything." I swallowed. Here you go Zayn. Better get this over with now, or never. I mean, it's okay if he doesn't wan to….yeah id be broken and depressed but hey I'm doing this for Liam. I took a deep breath. I stared into his eyes.

"Liam…..I love you so much. I can't even explain." I swallowed. Oh no. I can't do it.

"Zayn I love you too. You truly make my day." He kissed my temple and smiled. I swallowed the lump in my throat and proceeded.

"Liam….will…you…"

**LOUIS'S POV:**

I woke up to a empty, and slightly cold space next to me. The warm embrace from last night was gone. I blinked, slight worry and sadness starting to fill me. Harry had gone. I knew this would happen. I got up, and wearily made my out of the bedroom. I was still in my clothes from last night. I walked into the kitchen and there was a note taped to the fridge. I peeled it off and read it.

"_Louis, I had to go run some errands. I promise I'll be right back. I called Jim and he said you could have the day off. I want you to rest okay? I'm afraid I won't be able to spend the whole day with you. I have a meeting at work. But I promise I'll finish as soon as possible okay? After that I'm yours. You can eat anything in the pantry. I'm not going to make you, but you really need to. For me. Watch T.V. or play games. Doesn't matter. Use the house phone to call if you need anything. My cell number is on the back of this note. I love you. Kisses. Harry. __"_

I flipped the note back and sure enough a number was written on the back. I smiled. He had just gone into town. My stomach grumbled and I frowned. Food. Something I really, really missed. I barely ate last night. Was it okay for me to get some food? The note said so….i didn't wan to make Harry mad. I heard a lock click and the front door opened. Harry came in carrying two bags of takeout, along with drinks. He turned around and closed the door, locking it. He came into the kitchen and set the food down, not noticing me. I coughed. He looked up at me and beamed.

"Loui, your awake. I'd figured I would let you sleep in. I got some breakfast." He came over and hugged me. I started to melt in his embrace. He smelled like cinnamon and peppermint. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Harry you didn't have to get breakfast." I told quietly, frowning.

"Louis don't. I had a suspicion that even though I said you could eat whatever you want in the note, I knew you wouldn't. So I got breakfast. I usually don't get takeout. I cook. But I love food anyway. So eat up." He walked over to the two bags and took the food out. He grabbed two plates and plopped two big, hot breakfast burritos on one of them, along with hash browns. He handed the plate to me, and gave me one of the drinks. Harry meanwhile, reached into the other bag and brought out two medium size breakfast biscuits and a small thing of hash. He grabbed the other drink and sat down on the couch, flipping the T.V. on. I just stood there, shocked. He turned around and beckoned to me.

I shook my head and sat down ext to him. He looked over.

"Lou if you don't eat, I will seriously feed you myself." He had a stern look on his face. I chuckled and took a bite. I hummed.

"See don't you feel better?" he smiled at me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. That spark once again spread throughout my hold body.

"Harry you didn't have to get me breakfast. Plus you need to eat." He set his biscuit down and looked at me.

"Lou I'm fine. And also I don't mind. You're in my care now. You need to eat. So stop the complaining alright?" he kept his stern face. I sighed and took another bite.

"Good boy." He ruffled my hair. we finished eating and soon Harry wrapped his arm around me. I reluctantly cuddled up into it reach a quarter to 11, Harry sighed and got up.

"Lou baby, I have to go. I should be done at 2. Okay? If you need anything, call. I'm only five minutes away. Keep in mind no one can get you here alright? This building has the best security there is." He pressed his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes, warmth and love greeting me in return.

"Alright Hazza." He smiled and gave me a quick, comforting peck on the lips. He got up and grabbed his keys. I walked behind him and when he left, I made sure the door was locked. I sighed and walked back over to the couch. I grabbed a blanket, and cuddled up with a pillow. I really hoped Harry came home soon.

**HARRY'S POV:**

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I hated morning meetings. I had fifteen people debating. I shook my head.

"Alright lads. Calm down. Murrey, I want you and Kate to contact the press. Tell them Styles Inc. will be introducing our newest product in a month's time. And also tell them we will be presenting E3 for next year. John, Matlock, and Gregg, as for Project SkyFall, keep up the good work. Run test and make sure the holo imaging is bug free. We can't have another cutback and backlash. We are still recovering from last year. George, Mary, Michael, and Luke, I want you guy's to go down to our movie production and see how it's going there. Warner Bro's really wants us to market and maybe even produce their newest flick. Jim, Bob, see how StylesMusic is coming along. As for the rest of you, I need to have things ready for the unveiling in a few weeks. Fix any bugs, and polish up. I want this to be the last meeting we have for a while agreed?" silent nods and yes and alrights followed. I headed out of the double set glass doors and into my office. I grabbed my coat. As I was walking out, Eleanor came up to me.

"Mr. Styles, you have a message from a mister Niall Horan. He said to call him as soon as possible. He was wanting to meet up." I smiled.

"Thank you Eleanor. Have a nice day. Oh and take the weekend off." She smiled and said thank you. As I got inn the elevator, I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"_Hello?" _a groggy voice spoke through the other end.

"Hey there leprechaun. You called?"

"_Harry. Yeah I did. Liam and Zayn are here. I figured we all could go out or something and catch up. Eh?" _i chuckled.

"Yeah sure. No problem. Just come on over to my house tonight and then we can hang alright? Louis will be happy."

"_Alright. I'll let the boys know. Thanks Hazza." _He hung up and I pocketed my phone. it's about time us guys got together. I exited Styles Tower and walked to my car. Finally the whole day off. I needed a break.

**Hey guys chapter nine is here. Next chapter will set in stone the turning point in our story. This was just setting the scene. Anyway enjoy. Adios. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10_

**LOUIS'S POV:**

_I waited outside, the cold night air nipping at my body. I tightened the thick coat around me, looking up and down the street. It had been a week since I had broken up with Samantha. I had been sad, and Harry, being the loyal friend he was, had had enough of me sulking and had insisted he take me out. I finally caved in. And so here I was, waiting out in the damn cold, freezing my ass off. I growled._

"_Styles were are you?" just then a slightly old, navy blue, scooter pulled up to the curb and it's owner pulled the helmet off it's head._

"_Hey BooBear." He gave me a sheepish , apologetic grin. I put my angry face on._

"_Styles, your late." He beckoned to the scooter, and handed me a helmet. I reluctantly took it and looked away._

"_Look Louis, I know your pissed about me being late, but Lou honestly I lost track of time. I got lost inventing. You know I'm almost at a breakthrough." I huffed. Harry got off the bike, and walked over to me. He grabbed my chin and gently, in a loving manner, made me look at him. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was my best mate. I looked into those green eyes. _

"_Louis, please forgive me?" he gave me a pouty look. I grinned and rolled my eyes._

"_Harry be thankful that I'm so forgiving. Alright…..come on you." He grinned and got on the bike. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist._

"_Do the boys know we are going someplace?" I asked. Harry turned his head slightly._

"_Yeah. I told Liam, and he said to be careful, make sure we wear jackets, all the boring stuff. Him and Zayn are supposed to be going to the movies. And Niall is of course, eating Nando's and playing video games" I laid my head against his back as we rode along the streets f London._

"_it's about time Liam and Zayn went on a date. I swear those two have been in love since the first day they met."_

"_Louis, no, they fell in love a year ago, during summer break. Remember, when we went to my stepdads bungalow for summer vacation?" _

"_Oh yeah. Zayn told me he, ah, had a night mare and Liam comforted him. Apparently something happened. Course it did help that me and you ah pushed things along." We both laughed. _

"_If I recall, it was you who told Liam that Zayn liked to cuddle with him." I smacked him on the head._

"_Be quite. I did no such thing." He hissed._

"_Louis don't lie. And stop making me lose concentration. I'll crash this thing." I smiled and laid my head against his back again, the cold London air nipping at us as we sped to our destination._

I wok up with a start. I had fallen sleep. I shook my head and stared, groggily up at the ceiling. After a minute or so, I sat, wincing as I stretched my back, my bruises hurting and moaning in protest. I rubbed my neck and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself, splashing water on my face. I sighed. I was slowly becoming happy again. But was this all too true to be good? No. After four years of being in a forced relationship I had finally gotten out of it. Even though I had to run away in order to do it. At that moment in time, I had started to realize I was simply too weak, too tired and too afraid, to fight back and do it civilly and contact the police, anybody. Was I still afraid? Yes. But I could get through it. With help. I heard the front door open. I walked out of the bathroom. Harry had his back facing me. He was looking into his bedroom, apparently looking for me. I snuck up behind him and tackled his waist. We both fell down, Harry landing in the soft bed sheets, face down.

"gh…ui….ge…..oh..m" his voice was muffled. I snickered as I sat lightly on his back.

"What Harry? I can't _hear_ you. Please speak up." I smirked.

"OIU…..GE….OH….ME." he started to thrash lightly. I rolled my eyes, still smiling, and let him get up. He shot me a evil glare, all the while taking a deep breath.

"You ass." He growled at me. I smiled and put my arms around his waist. He huffed and turned his head away.

"Aw come on Hazza, you know I was joking. Please forgive me?" I placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. He raised a eyebrow and turned to me.

"…..Oh alright, if I must. " he ruffled my hair and I burrowed into his neck, smiling and kissing it lightly. He petted my hair and I could sense him smiling. He brought me into his lap and I only burrowed my head into his neck. He sighed and I entangled my fingers into his long curls. I was definitely slowly getting my old life back.

**LIAM'S POV:**

"Liam…will….you…..m" my phone started to ring, cutting Zayn off. I sighed and reached over. It was the production company calling. Zayn looked at me with wariness and for some reason sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to take this." I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"But Liam I really need to talk to you." He grabbed my arm and held on to it. He gave me a pleading look. I really hated letting off like this, but I had to.

"Look, when I get done, we can finish talking, alright?" he stared at me then nodded. I smiled a little, and then turned away. Deciding to walk out onto the terrace. I closed the door and hit the answer key.

"Hello?"

"_Liam, oh it's about time. Look I have news."_ It was Mark, one of the producers.

"Hey Mark. What's the news?" I asked, walking over to the railing.

"_Well, uh, apparently stuff happened and now we are having to push the movie back. Executives from Warner Bros. aren't exactly happy with some of the scenes. They are wanting you to come back and redo them. We have problems."_

"What? No they can't do that. I have vacation now. Tell them that they either like what they see, or I'll not finish it off."

"_I did Liam, but they said if you do, then they will sue, for violating use of contract. I know your on vacation, but come back. It should only take three weeks, if not five max. Liam, if you quite this film, then you won't get paid for the films, meaning you'll be out of acting for a long while. These films have won Oscars. If you quite, then everyone will suffer. And you will become a D list actor."_

I rubbed my temple.

"Have you checked with the lawyers? I mean is there anyway we can get out of this without them having to sue?" A pause.

"_I'm afraid not buddy. Look just come back and film these scenes. It will be totally worth it. Your career is on the line here man. do you really want to risk all of the stuff you have gone through in order to become one of the youngest, most recognized actors and then lose it? If I were you, I would just go with it. It's up to you man." _I sighed. Did I want to lose my career? No. I loved acting. But then again Zayn wanted this break. But can't we always go on vacation later? Surely Zayn would understand. I mean my career is on the line.

"…..Mark alright. Give me a few days, okay? I'll see you at the studio next Saturday. For all it's worth, I really hope this pays off."

"_I knew you would cave in. And you know what? I bet you anything you will get a Oscar for this. I'll see you then man. And I'll send you the revised script now. Night." _He hung up. I pocketed my phone and looked out over the city. Styles Tower stood facing me, all lit up in white. I really hoped this would pay off. But hey it was worth it. I could take off for Christmas. Zayn would understand, he always did. I ran a hand through my hair and walked back in.

"Zayn? Baby?" no reply. I walked over and saw that Zayn had fallen asleep. He had a sad look to his face, body facing the windows, all curled up. I pulled the covers over him and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight love, sweet dreams." I discarded my clothes and climbed into bed. Molding my body with Zayn's, I fell asleep.

**NIALL'S POV:**

A loud ringing sound filled my room. I blindly groped around for my blasted phone, cursing whoever it was who decided to call me in the freaking afternoon, when I was getting my beauty rest for the evening. I had finished the movie and hit my bed, with sleep overtaking me. I forced my head up, wincing as morning light hit me in the face. I grumpily answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey there leprechaun. You called?" _my grumpiness subsided as Harry's voice floated through the phone. I rubbed my face and put on the best voce I had.

"Harry. Yeah I did. Liam and Zayn are here. I figured we all could go out or something and catch up. Eh?"

I heard a chuckle.

_"Yeah sure. No problem. Just come on over to my house tonight and then we can hang alright? Louis will be happy."_

I beamed.

"Alright. I'll let the boys know. Thanks Hazza." I hung up and smiled.

"it's about time we had a reunion." I told myself. I felt my stomach grumble and chuckled.

"Come on tummy, let's get some food." I got up out of bed, and stretched. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Liam and Zayn were sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"morning guys." I told them, searching in the pantry for food.

"Morning? Niall it's past twelve in the afternoon." Zayn looked over his shoulder at me, a smirk on his face.

I pulled my head from out of the pantry, grabbing a box of cereal.

"It's afternoon? Could have sworn it was morning." I grabbed a bowl and poured myself a big bowl. Grabbing a spoon, I walked over to my favorite recliner and sat down, putting a big spoonful in my mouth.

"Niall you always sleep in. so it comes as no surprise that you couldn't tell morning from afternoon." Liam gave me a smile, winking a eye. I beamed and swallowed.

"Hey guys, Harry called and he said that we should come over tonight. He wants' us to hang with him and Lou."

Zayn sat up and smile. Liam looked surprised.

"Louis is still with Harry? Yeah I mean I would love to visit. Is Lou dating harry again?" I shook my head.

"Nah. I think Lou is just staying for a few days. I mean it would be awesome if they did, but I don't really know. With all that happened….." I quite talking. All three of us knew about that horrible event. And we made a promise to not talk about it. Liam shook his head and Zayn sighed.

"It's a pity. They really loved each other. I believe they were even wanting to marry….." Zayn cut his sentence off and looked down, slumping his shoulders. I knew something was up. Liam didn't see him, but I did. I decided that I would talk to Zayn later. For now though, I decided to keep quite. Bringing another spoonful up, I opened my mouth and chewed.

**HARRY'S POV:**

I was sitting on the couch with Lou, watching a movie when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered. Just as I opened the door, all I saw was a blur, and what looked like a blond shape. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, having my lungs being crushed by Niall.

"Niall I know you love me and all, but do you think you could your heavy body off me?" he chuckled and got off me. I smiled and got up, handing out a hand. He took it and I hauled him up.

"Sorry Harry I just missed ya. That's all. Liam and Zayn came in, each giving me a hug and a pat on the back. Lou slowly walked over and stood there quietly. Niall, Zayn, and Liam didn't notice him. I was just about to introduce him, when he coughed. All three heads turned in his direction. I quietly stepped behind the boys and closed the door. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"H-hey guys. L-long time no see." Louis spoke quietly, almost as if he was embarrassed or afraid. Zayn was the first one to make a move. He stepped up to Louis, and after a moment of looking at his face, he brought him up into a hug.

"It's good to see you Lou." Liam and Niall followed suite. Finally the tension broke. After we all settled down, I spoke up.

"So guys, how's it been? Any news?" I smiled, deciding to take lead in the conversation. Liam looked in my direction.

"Life been good Harry. Me and Zayn are happy." He smiled and gave Zayn a peck. I looked over at Niall, who had his eyebrows raised.

Louis, why don't you tell the boys about what we have been up to." He looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"Harry I…" I brought my fingers up to his lips.

"They need to know the truth Lou. It's okay. I'm right here." I scooted closer to him, and gave him a comforting smile. He searched my face then sighed. A smile broke through.

"Alright guy's. I guess I should start from the beginning." He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, after a moment. Louis began to tell his story.

**A HOUR LATER.**

**ZAYN'S POV:**

After Louis finished his story, we sat there for a couple of minutes, not talking. Finally Liam spoke up.

"I'm sorry Lou. I had no idea." Me and Niall nodded.

"Yeah mate. But hey your safe now. You have us okay. We won't let you get hurt again." I told Louis, looking him in the eyes. Louis looked at us and smiled.

"Thanks guys for understanding." We just smiled. After everything had returned to normal I decided to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Harry were are your cups at?" he looked up. "Cabinet, lower shelf, right of fridge. Help yourself to anything in the fridge."I nodded and went into the kitchen. After I filled my glass with orange juice, I was about to head out when Niall came in.

"Hey." He said, going over to get a glass. I said hey back.

"Hey Zayn, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed kinda sad earlier when we were back at the apartment. Tell Nialler what's wrong." I sighed and sat down on a bar stool. I contemplated for a moment on whether I should tell Niall. He walked over and sat next to me. He patiently waited. I sighed and let out a puff of air.

"Alright. Look you know that I love Liam with every fiber of my body and more. He's my whole world. And besides you guy's he is the only other family I have. But you know this." He nodded sipping his drink. I continued.

"Well I thought that it was about time that we pushed things farther. So I decided to ask fro his hand in marriage. But the thing is I'm afraid that he might say no. if I marry him then the public will eventually find out that he's married to a underpaid average guy who fixes car's and who lives in a dump. Niall if he marries me, then his reputation, his image of a great actor will be tarnished. You never hear about movie stars and celebrities marrying average people. I love him but I don't want him to suffer." I slumped back and closed my eyes.

"Zayn Liam loves you. I know it may seem like he may love his career more sometimes, but he doesn't. it won't matter to him. The only thing that matters is that he loves you and that he wants to spend his life with you. I know how you feel. I was in love with someone a long time ago. But things happened and when I asked for their hand in marriage they said no. I was heartbroken. But I can see and feel the love between you too. It's okay to worry. But just know that Liam will always put you before him. No matter what." I looked at him.

"Your positive?" e smiled.

"your damn right I'm positive. Zayn just ask him okay. You don't have to make it special or anything. When it comes to two people who are in love with each other, it doesn't matter the circumstances, or how much money you have. Love is love. That's that. Love made Harry find Louis in that diner. Love gave Louis courage to leave. And love can make you and Liam happy." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Niall. You know, there's more to you then eating and sleeping." He beamed

"I know Zay. Now come on." he got up and grabbing a bag of chips, headed back into the living room. I followed suite. I was going to ask Liam for his hand in marriage first thing in the morning.

**RYDER'S POV:**

"Sir we found him." I stopped my pacing and strode over to the computer monitors. Sure enough we had found Louis.

"the tracker in his cell phone showed that he was in London. We can head out as soon as your ready." A smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you Jasper. Your service may, ah, still be required." I pulled out two hundred bucks from my coat pocket.

"Here' a small reward fro your services. Expect more later." He took the money and bowed.

"Of course sir, if you need anything else just call me." He stood up and left. I closed the door behind him and grabbed my I phone. I dialed the number and waited.

"It's me. Listen we found Tomlinson. I want your ass over here by no later then 7:00 tomorrow morning. We have a errand to run. I'll need all the help I can get." I hung up before he could reply. Sitting down in the swivel chair, I focused my gaze on the pulsating dot that was the tracker. I had it installed in that scumbags cell phone. He never knew. I smiled.

"Louis I told you not to leave. You should have listened. Don't worry love, Ryder's coming for you. And he isn't leaving without you."

**Hey guys here is chapter ten. I'm sorry for the delay. Got sick and couldn't update. But I am now. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Let me know what you guys think next chapter is when the action and drama begins. Until then Ciao. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11

"_Louis I told you not to leave. You should have listened. Don't worry love, Ryder's coming for you. And he isn't leaving without you."_

**HARRY'S POV:**

I pulled up to Jim's diner. Louis looked over at me.

"Harry are you sure it's okay?" I just smiled.

"Lou it's fine. I really think it will be safer if you stay with me. Just go get your things okay. I'll be waiting." He studied my face for a moment then got out. I beamed and watched as he went inside.

Last night, when everyone went home, me and Louis had stayed up during the night. I had asked him if he would like to move in with me. Louis was reluctant, but after talking it out, he had finally decided it was the best thing. I figured that if Lou was living with me, then he would be more protected. I waited patiently, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Louis finally came down, carrying a small backpack. He set his stuff down.

"Harry is it ok if you come in with me? I'm going to tell Jeff that I'm moving in with you and that I'll be back to work tomorrow." I nodded.

"Yeah Lou. I don't mind." I ogt out and we walked in the diner together. Jim was at the counter, wiping it.

"Hey boys, it's been a few days hasn't it." He smiled at us, setting his rag down. We smiled back.

"Jim, I'm moving in with Harry. I hope you don't mind, but we think it might be safer. Just to be cautious." Jim nodded.

"I would also like to add," Louis continued on. "that I will be returning back to work tomorrow. I know I haven't come in the past few days, and I'm sorry for that Jim." He just nodded.

"It's okay Tomlinson. I figured you might need some rest. Just come in when your ready. You've always worked hard here." He gave Louis a warm smile. Louis gave Jim the key and we got back in the car. Turning the ignition, I pulled out an drove back to my home, a huge smile plastered on my face.

**LIAM'S POV:**

This was it. Niall was gone, leaving me and Zayn alone. I had to tell him this morning. I planned on telling it to him, over breakfast. Just as I was about to sit down, my phone rang. I angrily put my plate down and grabbed my phone. Going outside I hit the answer key.

"What." I spat out, fuming.

"_Liam. Mark. Listen I don't have much time. The executives are coming in two days time and you have to be here. I'm sorry buddy but you gotta leave today."_I blinked.

"What? What happened. What happened to next week?" I tapped my foot impatiently. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

"_Apparently Warner Bros. They want to speed up the process and they want this movie to hit theaters by November. There's nothing I can do. Liam I'm sorry. Truly I am. But there's a flight leaving tonight. If you catch it, then you should jut have enough time to get here before the executives. Liam if they don't see you here, it's the end for you." _I groaned in frustration. I'm sorry Zayn but looks like our plans will have to wait.

"Fine Mark. But you better let them know, this is the last movie I'm doing for them. I've got to go." I hung up before he could say anything else. Sighing, I prepared myself for what was about to come.

I walked inside. Zayn was still eating. He looked up at me and beamed. Sadness and guiltiness filled my gut. I hated myself for this.

"Zayn, baby, we need to talk."

He nodded.

"Yeah Liam we do." I sat down on the couch and he followed suite. Sitting across from me, he crossed his legs. He seemed to be anxious, and happy. I took a deep breath.

"Zayn." "Liam." We both spoke at the same time. I shook my head.

"You first." He just smiled.

"No it's okay. You go ahead Liam."

"You sure?" he nodded.

"Yeah I can wait a little longer. Now go ahead." He sat there, patiently, love written across his face. I swallowed and breathed. Here goes.

"Zayn, the call I got last night…it was from Mark. He told me that the company who's responsible for the making of our movie, the one who we are contracted to….they want us to redo a few scenes. I have to go down and reshoot." He blinked.

"That's…that's fine. When do you leave? I mean it's only for a few days right?" I bite my lip.

"Zayn, I'm not. It's going to be at least two…maybe three weeks." He took a sharp intake of breath.

"But Liam, that's….Liam you can't. I have to go back to work in two weeks. You have to tell them no. I mean it's our vacation time." He gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Zayn baby I'm sorry but if I don't go then my job could be taken away." He searched my face. I waited for his response. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"When do you leave?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Zayn I leave tonight." He blinked fast.

"What?" he asked, carefully.

"I have to leave tonight." I looked at his face. Zayn closed his eyes and frowned.

"No, no, no." he muttered.

"Zayn please…" his head shot up.

"don't Zayn me Payne. You have a choice." I furrowed my brow, anger slightly rising through me.

"Look Zayn I know your upset, but be reasonable. My job is at risk. Just please, I'l make it up. Zayn.." he cut me off.

"NO LIAM, NO. YO CAN'T DO THIS TO ME." He was shouting now. I tried to speak but he cut me off, again.

"LIAM NO. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LISTEN. WE WCAME HERE BECAUSE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION. DO YOU REALIXE THAT THIS HAPPPENS ON ALMOST EVERY VACATION WE TAKE? SERIOUSLY." Now I was mad. That wasn't true.

"Zayn, that's bull and you know it. You know how important my job is to me, I can't refuse this. It must be done." I set my jaw. Zayn just looked at me, eyes filled with anger…and desperation?

"Liam it's the truth and you know it. You have no idea how I feel when yo…" I cut him off, my hands forming into fist's.

"Please Zayn, don't lie to yourself, I've offered you to come with me on set, but know, you'd rather stay home and fix your cars. Your job is just as important tot you as mine is to me. And I know how you feel, you tell me every time I come back home." He looked at me, eyes narrowing. I knew then and there I had crossed a important line.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I PLEAD YOU TO TAKE A DAY OR TWO OFF. BUT NO. FOR YOU IT'S ALL ABOUT YOUR STUPID, MOVIES. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL LIAM. NO FUCKING I DEA HOW LONELY IT IS WHEN YOU LEAVE TOWN. I TELL YOU WHAT I WANT TO TELL YOU. INSIDE, I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME SO OFTEN." Tears streamed down his face. I just sat there in shock. He got up.

"IT KILL'S ME LIAM WHEN I SEE YOU LEAVE. HERE I AM TRRYING TO TELL YOU, WANTING TO TELL YOU WHAT I'VE BEEN HOLDING IN THESE PAST FEW MONTHS. AND JUST WHEN I HAVE CONFIDENCE, YOU COME IN AND TELL ME YOU HAVE TO GO. IT HAPPENS EVEERY SINGLE TIME. I'M SICK OF IT. YOU HAVE A CHOICE LIAM. EVEERYONE HAS CHOICES. BUT IT'S THE ONES YOU MAKE THAT DEFINE YOU. THE RIGHT ONE. YOU CAN EITHER STAY HERE, OR YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN MOVIE. YOU KNOW I HATE MYELF , BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I DON'T DESERVE YOU. A LOWLY MECHANINC DATING A RISING STAR. IT'S NEVER HAPPENED. I NEED TO KNOW LIAM WHICH YOU PREFER. ME OR YOUR MOVIES." I swallowed. He looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Zayn please this isn't fair. I can't.."

"YES YOU CAN. IT IS FAIR. TEELL ME LIAM, WHICH ONE DO YOU PICK?" I sighed.

"Zayn….I have to go. Please stop shouting." I got up and moved over to him. He scooted back, tears pouring now.

"No…no, no, no." his voice was hoarse.

"Liam….if you go…..if you do what I know your going to do….don't leave Liam, please don't…I need you." I sighed and shook my head. I had to go.

"Zayn…..baby….I'm sorry. I'm leaving tonight. I love you. Please let's not fight. This has to be done." I stepped forward. He stepped back, body trembling.

"….you bastard. You had a choice and you pick your movie…"

"Zayn please…" he gave a evil glare, body shaking.

"DON'T ZAYN ME LIAM. I GAVE YOU YOUR CHANCE. AND YOU CHOSE YPOUR MOVIE…GO, PAYNE, GO SHOOT YOUR PRECIOUS MOVIE. BUT KNOPW THIS, I MIGHT BE THERE WHEN YOU COME BACK….I HATE YOU LIAM….YOU ASSHOLE. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE…JUST GO….GET OUT OF MY SIGHT…NOW….AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO….AHHH." he stepped back and turned around, grabbing his keys and heading out. He slammed the front door closed. I stood there, feeling exhausted. He would calm down and come back. he was just upset. I rubbed my face and walked upstairs. I had to pack. This did not turn out how I planned. After I finished packing, I grabbed my phone and called Harry.

"Hey Hazza would you mind driving me to the airport? I have to catch a flight tonight."

"_Sure Liam. Can I ask why though?"_I rubbed my face.

"I'll tell you on the way." My plane leaves in four hours."

"_Alright then, I'll call Niall and ask if Louis can stay over at his place. Does Zayn wanna come?"_

I winced. Our fight had not ended well.

"He didn't feel good. So he's staying at Niall's. he could help keep Louis along with Niall."

"_Alright. I'll be there in two and a half hours. Since your not taking Niall's plane, it's gonna be tough with security and traffic and all. I'll call some friends and get a escort."_

"Alright. Thanks Harry." We hung up and I went into the bathroom, to pack a few last minute things. Io just hoped Zayn would come to his senses and realize how stupid he had been. Of course knew how he felt. Lonely. I understood that. But I also cared about my career. Still….I couldn't shake of the twisting knot in my stomach. I just had a feeling something else was going to happen. I just didn't know what. I shook it off.

**NIALL'S POV;**

"Thanks again Niall for letting them hang here." I smiled at harry.

"No problem Hazz, I don't mind. and don't worry I'll keep Lou safe." He nodded.

"I know you will Niall." He grabbed the backpack and slung it around his shoulder's. Louis came up and gave him a hug. Zayn just remained on the couch.

"I'll see you later Harry." Louis told him after giving him a hug.

"Alright Lou. I'll call okay when we get to the airport. Keep that phone on you. I'll get you a new one later on. Ok?" Louis nodded, a smile on his face. Liam came up behind Harry, leaning in the entry way, refusing to look at Zayn

"You ready harry? All bags have been packed." Harry nodded.

"yeah let's go." He gave Louis one last hug, and walked out of the door. Liam gave me and Louis booth a hug, and he opened his mouth, looking over at Zayn. Deciding against it, he closed his mouth.

"….Bye Zayn." Zayn growled and Liam sighed. He took one last look at him and then left. I closed the door behind them.

"So guys…..who's hungry?"

**HARRY'S POV:**

I was walking through the toll gate when I felt a horrible, gut wrenching feeling. Liam looked over at me, eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong Hazza?" I shook my head, and dropped the bags, clutching my stomach.

"I don't know…..Liam hand me phone." he nodded and gave it to me. I flipped it open and dialed Niall's umber. No answer. I sighed and pocketed my phone.

"You okay Hazza?" I nodded and got up.

"Yeah, it's just…..something's not right." Just then a large bolt of lightning lite up the sky. I looked out the large airport window, seeing the city light. Up. Styles tower got hit with the bolt of lightning, shorting out it's power. I saw the lights dim, and flicker, but turn back on. Something was definitely wrong. I just knew it.

Liam's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?" his face fell as he listened.

"What?"a pause.

"No….no, no, no. he can't…" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"…I understand…..I'm on my way." He hung up his phone.

"Liam…what happened."I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"Harry…it's the police….." my stomach got twisted in a knot.

**LOUIS'S POV: **

Liam and Harry had left two hours ago. Niall had put a movie in and we watched it. After a while, Zayn's mood changed, and soon he was laughing. After the movie ended Niall had decided to go get pizza. I told him we'd be safe here alone for a few minutes. I locked the door behind him and walked back over to the couch.

"Hey Zayn, I'll be right back. gotta go to the loon." He nodded and I left. As I was washing my hands, I noticed the silver ring hanging around my neck. For some reason I felt like taking it off and putting it ion my pocket. I smiled. I was finally happy. Nothing could go wrong. I dried my hands off and went back to the living room. I sat down next to Zayn and watched T.V. I placed my hand over the ring in my pocket. Outside, the sky lite up with lightning and soon after thunder followed. The over head lights flickered. I frowned.

"Looks like a thunderstorm." Zayn looked form the window.

"Yeah." I said nervously. Just then the lights flickered once then went out. The T.V. screen blinked and went black. All power had been cut loose.

"What just happened?" Zayn asked, tensing.

"Dunno." Just then we heard a sound outside the door. Shouting, and running footsteps. My stomach immediately twisted in a knot and my instincts told me to hide. Someone banged on the door.

"Who's there?" Zayn shouted, standing up. No reply from the other side. Zayn walked over to the door, reaching out a hand. Just then it got blown off it's hinges, nearly hitting Zayn.

"What the fuck?" I stood up as well, standing behind him

"Zayn…" I whispered, panic starting to rise.

"Don't worry Lou, everything's okay." He reached out a arm, stopping me in my tracks. Just then two figures clad in black combat suites came in. they both carried guns.

"Zayn…" shrieked, my voice in a whisper. Another figure walked through the still visible smoke, laughing.

"Hello Loui….long time no see?" my eyes went wide.

Ryder. Zayn growled and stepped forward.

"You…..get your ass out of here. You aren't hurting Louis." Ryder fully emerged from the clearing, clad in black like his comrades.

"Malik, fancy seeing you here. It's a shame that I ran into your little blonde friend downstairs. He jumped on me so I just had to knock him out. Don't worry he'll live. Now I suggest you move outta my way. I'm here for Louis."

"No fat chance. If you want Lou then you have to go through me." Zayn clenched his fist. Ryder shrugged.

"Fair enough." And with that the two meatheads lunged at us. Zayn punched one in the gut, but got thrown back by the other. A fight ensued. Ryder came up to me and grabbed my arms. I brought a fist up and punched. He kicked me in the chest and I tripped. Grabbing for the nearest thing, my hand closed around a piece of wood frame. I got up and just as Ryder was leaning over to me, I brought it up to the side of his head and hit him. He fell down, holding the side of his head.

"YOOU'LL PAY FOR THAT TOMLINSON." He yelled. I got up and ran over to the window. I looked over at Zayn, who was struggling. The other crone had joined in and he was pitted up against them both. I heard a loud bang and the window behind me broke. I looked up. Ryder had a shotgun in his hand. I feigned left as he shot again. Zayn managed to knee one guy in the groin. While he was distracted , the other one had decided to attack me instead. He ran into me, throwing me back onto the patio. I landed on the table, breaking it. I felt pain shoot up my spine. My left arm cracked. Zayn shouted and ran over to us. Ryder kept shooting, finally running out of bullet. He roared and reached down into his belt. I tried crawling away but Ryder walked over, gun in hand and kicked me in the stomach.

"Your coming with me. Now." He grabbed a fistful of my hair. Zayn managed to subdue the two cronies, and was limping over to us. We were almost to the front door when we heard a shout. Ryder turned around to see Zayn holding a shotgun.

"Leave him Ryder or I'll shoot." He had a determined look on his face.

"Go ahead Malik." Ryder sneered. Zayn pulled the trigger and no bullet came out. One of the cronies tackled him. I took this time to bite down on riders hand, which was over my mouth and ran away from him, heading towards Zayn. He yelled and I kicked him in the stomach, making him fall and hit his head. I raced over, picked up a fallen piece of wood and slammed it against the henchman's head. He let Zayn go and slumped to the ground. I helped Zayn up and we where heading on our way out, through threw the opening, when a shot rang pout. We stopped and I whipped my head around. Ryder was standing, holding the desert eagle he had, pointing the gun at us. I looked down and was relieved to see no blood. But I felt Zayn let go of my hand. I looked over at him, and my face paled.

Zayn had a confused look on his face. He looked down and brought a hand to his chest. He brought it away, his hand covered in blood. A huge red spot was quickly spreading. He slowly looked up, stepping back a little. He was extremely close to the edge of the patio.

"Liam…sorry….." And then he tripped over the crone's body, and straight over the edge and out of sight.

**I KNOW IM CRUEL. ZAYN MAY DIE. SURELY HE'S DEAD THOUGH. WEREN'T EXPECTING WERE YA? HEHE. IF YOU GUY'S ANT ZAYN T LIVE…..THEN TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? HMMMM. UNTIL NEXT TME, CIAO. **** P.S. THOSE REVIEWS ARE VITAL FOR THIS CHAPTER. THE LIFE OF ZAYN HANGS IN YOUR HANDS…..NEED THOSE REVIEWS. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

**ZAYN'S POV:**

I heard a shot rang out, and immediately I felt a pain in my chest. Confusion showed on my face. I brought my hand up to my chest and felt, a warm sticky liquid. Bringing my hand away I saw red. I blinked a couple of times, slowly stepping back. I had been shot…..I was going to die. Strangely the only thing on my mind was Liam. How I had shouted at him. I found my mouth opening, found strangled, distant words coming out.

"Liam…sorry…." Then I felt myself tripping. I heard a distant scream. Was I falling? Wind whipped at my face. Surely I was dying. I saw blackness on the edge of my vision. Strangely the only thought running in my head as I fell was that I had yelled at Liam…..I love him. Why did I yell at him? I saw images of us making love, us meeting for the first time, laughing, hanging with the boys….and then I hit something…something hard. I heard something break. Pain shot up through my left arm. I heard a crack….the last I saw was the sky, and a ledge. Was someone looking over the ledge? Blackness covered my eyes…and I saw nothing.

**NIALL'S POV:**

My eyes shot open, and I groaned. I was laying down on tile. I moved my head and pain shot up it. I suddenly remembered how I got here.

I was coming back bringing pizza and as I entered the lobby, someone came up behind me and tackled me. I managed to see who it was, Ryder. I kicked him in the stomach and quickly got up. I tried heading for the stairs, but someone grabbed my ankle and I hit my head on the stairs. I yelled out in pain. I used my feet and kicked the bloke in the face. He screamed and let go of me. I started running back over to the staircase when I tripped again. This time Ryder had grabbed.

"No you don't. it's about high time I teach all of you boys a lesson." Ryder pulled me. He grabbed a fistful of my shirt, bringing me up to his face level.

"I'll come back for you Horan, but until then, why don't you enjoy a nice nap." He hoisted me up and threw me. I hit the wall, and Ryder walked over. He leaned down, once again fisting my shirt and hit his head with mine. I immediately blacked out.

Shaking my head and ignoring the pain, I got up, and fished out my phone. I called 9-1-1, and after explaining the situation, I hung up. I started heading for the stairwell. My eyes were unfocused, and I had to clutch my head. Shaking it again I quickly made my way upstairs. I arrived on my landing, and heard a shout. I made my down the hallway, noticing the splintered wood and metal. When I arrived at the huge hole were my door used to be, I paused. My whole front room was practically destroyed. I ignored the two shotguns that were on the floor, worry and gut appearing in my stomach.

If either of the boys had been shot…I couldn't live with that fact. I pushed away horrible thoughts form my head and walked over to the huge portrait of me and the boys that was still hanging up. I reached a hand up and pressed the logo we had made up in school. 1D. I briefly smiled at that. After I pressed it, the picture slide back, revealing my safe. I quickly scanned my thumb print and typed in the code. Opening up the safe, I grabbed the Electri-Gun that Harry made for me. It didn't kill anybody, couldn't. instead it shot out a small continuous bolt of electricity- enough that could knock someone unconscious. I set the setting to 10 and after making sure I safe was closed, continued to walk into the living room. I looked around at the damage. I hear shouting and directed my attention towards the terrace. I saw Zayn and Liam fighting Ryder and his two goons. Zayn managed to bring down the goon he was dealing with and quickly joined Louis.

The said goon stood back up and noticed me. He smiled and started walking over to me. I prepared myself and when he was within a good enough range, I pressed the trigger. A continuous bolt came out hitting the bloke in the chest. He froze, and opened his mouth but was unable to speak. After ten seconds of electricity going through him, the blokes eyes rolled up in his head and he crumbled. I quickly went over and checked his pulse, just in case. He was still alive, good. I pocketed the gun and just as I was about to reach the terrace door, I heard the sound of a gun going off.

I quickly raced to the opening, just in time to see Zayn bring up a bloody hand, trip over the other goon and fall off the building. My worst fear came true. I immediately raced over to the ledge. Ryder and Louis didn't notice me, nor could they see me. I leaned over, hoping that Zayn landed were I thought he landed. Poking my head over the ledge. My terrace was directly above another terrace, about 35 feet below. It was enough to were Zayn could survive. I saw Zayn's body fall, saw his back twist. He finally landed in the middle of the huge patio table, which helped break his fall. I heard the slightly distant sound of wood breaking. I looked for signs of any movement, any at all. I thought I saw his leg move, but I wasn't sure. I had to get down there as soon as possible. Focusing my attention back to Ryder and Louis, I watched as the former advanced upon Louis. I slowly pulled out my gun and waited.

"So Tomlinson, it's just you and me. Your friend Zayn there didn't have to suffer like that. But oh well, one less dick I have to worry about. You know Louis, I told you not to leave. But you did." Ryder was closing in on Louis. Louis meanwhile was slowly walking backwards towards the edge. He was past the terrace below and so if he fell he would fall from the very top of the building to the ground below.

Louis looked back behind him, worry on his face. He looked back at Ryder, anger replacing the worry.

"If you even dare hurt my friends…." Ryder stopped walking and laughed.

"What could you possibly do? Huh? Face it Tomlinson it's only me and you. Zayn is gone, his stupid broken body just a smudge against the concrete. Your friend Niall is downstairs in the lobby, taking a nice nap. The only other people that need taking care of is that idiot Liam and of course your _stupid, piece of shit, ex-boyfriend, Harry Damn Styles._ I told you Louis that he wasn't the right guy for you. You know what? I'm leaving him for last. I'm gonna make you watch as I beat the shit out of him and when he's begging for me to stop the pain, I'm gonna chuck him off the top of his own building. Oh yes Louis, that boy has interfered in my life for far too long." He was only a few feet away from Louis. Deciding now was the time to make my move, I rolled out of my hiding spot, grabbed my gun and setting it to 15, I shouted.

"YO ASSHOLE. WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY BABY BOYS THEN YOU GET THE _NIALLERINATOR_. FOR THE LOVE OF NANDO'S,AND MY BOYS,AND FOOD." He turned around, anger appearing on his face. Before he could form a coherent sentence, I blasted him with a wave of electrical power. He flew backwards, falling over the ledge and landed in the pool. I did a little jig, despite the current situation being serious. I heard sirens coming. I pocketed the gun and walked over to Louis.

"Hey mate, sorry for not coming sooner. I knew I should have brought you along." Louis just shook his head, a shaky laugh escaping from him. I clapped him on the shoulder and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you Niall…don't worry about me. Zayn needs more attention." He pulled out of my hug and I nodded.

I needed to see if Zayn was still alive. I ran over to the ledge and taking a deep breath leaped. I clinged to the ledge from the other side, and using my hands to get to the other side, I let go, using my legs to propel me. I reached out a hand and slide down the pole, landing on the lower tenants roof. I jumped off the roof and landed close by the glass and wooden table that Zayn landed on. I carefully, but quickly made my way through the wreckage. Zayn was in the middle of it. His right arm was bent at a funny angle, and his front shirt had a huge spot of blood on it. Thankfully I knew a thing or two about injuries, even gunshot wounds. I had to act quickly. If I didn't postpone the bleeding then Zayn would die of blood lose. And It was much more likely to happen with a gun shot wound. I carefully lifted him up. His face was already so pale.

I brought him over to a clear spot and set him down. I ripped open his shirt and slightly gasped. The shot thankfully missed the spot were his heart was, but it was close. I quickly did some calculations. Judging by how high up the wound was and how far away it was from the hear muscle, Zayn could have damaged some very crucial veins. I gently pressed my fingers just above the shot. I felt for a pulse. Thankfully I felt one. But it was getting weak. I needed something to slow the pressure. I ripped a strip of Zayn's shirt and made a makeshift band aid from it, tying it around his shoulder and over the wound. Next I checked his ribcage. I felt broken bones. I gasped. Just then I heard people shouting. I looked up at the ledge and saw paramedics looking over.

"DOWN HERE." They saw me and left. Within a few short minutes Zayn was being put into an ambulance and being driven away. I followed in my car, along with Louis. I had told the paramedic about Zayn's current condition. The only thing was, we had a rough estimate about how deep the bullet went and how long he had until he succumbed to the wound. I gripped the wheel tighter. Liam had better get his sorry ass here right now.

**LIAM'S POV:**

**AIRPORT.**

I answered my phone, aggravated that my stupid plane was running late. I was supposed to be on it ten minutes ago.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Liam Payne?"_

"Yes what do you want?" I replied back none too nicely.

"_Mr. Payne, would you happen to know a young man by the name of Zayn Malik?"_I sighed and rolled my eyes. Really Zayn? You just had to get in trouble again. Look I love you but still, this is uncalled for.

"Yes I do. What has he done?"

"_Mr. Payne, we need you to come down here. Mr. Malik has been involved in a accident. He's at London Regency Hospital, London city." _my mind stopped working at that point. I was confused. And slightly worried. But surely Zayn was okay….nothing too serious. I was still mad at him though. I decided to go see what was wrong.

"Alright, thank you."

I hung up and looked at Harry.

"What's wrong mate?" I sighed and grabbed my bag.

"Zayn's in the hospital apparently. London Regency. They are wanting me to come down there. Harry I'm pretty sure it's not serious. Zayn probably just felt sick or something minor." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He sighed and grabbed his keys. Just as we were getting into the car, Harry's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" his face changed from calmness to pale within ten seconds.

"W-What?" he spoke quietly.

"But how…." His hands started to shake.

"Niall tell me he's okay…Yeah Liam just got a call from the hospital…..but Louis…..I'm on my way." Harry closed his phone, and turned the ignition. I barely ha time to buckle upo when Harry stepped on the gas, going at sixty. His hands were gripping the wheel so hard, his knuckles looked like they were about to split open.

"Harry…what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, panic starting to appeared.

He just snarled.

"Ryder came while we were gone and attacked Louis and Zayn. Niall was knocked unconscious. That asshole…." I swallowed.

"Harry are they…." He cut me off by giving me a look.

"Liam, Louis is fine….but Zayn….." I blinked.

"Harry stop." He started to argue but I gave him a evil glare. The rest of the ride was silent. Harry thankfully didn't pull over and we were at the hospital within ten minutes. We got out and walked in. we saw Niall and Louis in the waiting room. Harry immediately went over and embraced Louis. They stayed like that for a few minutes. I walked up to the nurses desk and asked were Zayn was.

"Hello a young man came in here, a Mr. Zayn Malik. I need to know what happened." The nurse checked her list and looked back up at me.

"Mr. Malik was involved in a accident. I can only let you see him if your family. Are you family?"

I knew how this work, but I just couldn't lie.

"No. I'm his boyfriend. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but only immediate family at the moment. The doctor should be out soon." I sighed and went to sit down. Niall had a solemn look on his face. Louis and Harry were still hugging each other, Harry's fingers tracing patterns on Lou's shirt. I opened my mouth to speak, but Niall seemed to have read my mind. He looked at me.

"Liam I'm not in the mood. Sorry if I sound mean mate, but I really don't want to hear anything from you." The door opened and a doctor came in. We all looked up. I walked over to him and he looked back.

"Mr. Payne?" I nodded.

"Son there is no easy way to say this. I know you have questions. I shall answer the most basic of them. Zayn was involved in a fight, and in the process he was shot in the chest. He fell off the ledge and crashed into a glass and wooden table on another terrace thirty feet below. He broke his right arm. We did have to do surgery, but he's at a very high risk right now. You may see him Mr. Payne. But just a word of wisdom. That bullet went in pretty deep. And couple with the fall…..Mr. Payne Zayn might not make it. He's in a coma." My hands started to shake.

"But can't you do something? You have hi tech state of the art equipment." The doctor sighed.

"Yes we do. But like I said, he has sustained some serious damage. Luckily his spine wasn't damaged or anything, but that bullet was two centimeters away from his heart. He damaged many important veins and tissue. He's lost so much blood. Bruised ribs. The fall put him in a coma and he hasn't woken up yet. We've done everything we can. He has a weak heartbeat, difficult breathing. Mr. Payne it seems as if he's giving up….." he put a hand on my shoulder. I just looked at him.

"He's in room the hall, and make a right. Last door on the right." He left and I stood there. I turned back around and faced the boys. Niall refused to look at me. Louis walked up to me instead.

"Liam go. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. You need Zayn." I just nodded. I followed the doctors directions and soon I was outside of Zayn's door. I placed a hand on the handle and turned it. The door opened and I walked in. the curtains were closed, and I heard beeping coming from the man y machines connected to Zayn. Zayn himself was laying in bed, eyes closed, face pale. He had a tube leading into his nostrils, helping him breath and I saw many others leading from his body. His right arm was hanging up, bandaged. His chest was covered in bandages as well. I looked at his heart monitor.

It was weak. He had small lines appearing, then a flat line, then another set of small bumps. I reached out and grabbed his left hand. I looked closely at his face. He looked like he was sleeping, which he was. But his face was so pale. That glow that usually surrounded him was gone. He had a bruise underneath his left eye. And a fresh large cut was on his cheek, marring it. I felt tears coming to my eyes. The realization of what happened just hit me.

Zayn had been shot and had fallen off from a high ledge to thirty feet below. Very few people could survive that. Zayn was on life support and he could die. The last time we talked, it was a big argument. And I had said he was being stupid. A tear fell from my face and landed his beautiful cheeks. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I just cried, not finding the will to say anything. I sat there, thinking about our last fight.I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." it opened and in walked the boys. Louis and Harry came over to me and they each gave me a hug.

"Do you guys mind if I stay here. I'm gonna go take a walk and buy some coffee. Want anything?" Louis shook his head.

"Just get me a muffin. Blueberry." Harry added. I nodded and walked out. Niall was waiting outside. He followed me from behind, falling in step. Once we were outside, he stopped.

"Niall…what's wrong? I know your upset about Zayn….we all are." He snarled and looked at me.

"Yeah Liam, you know what? I'm actually surprised that you came here today." I blinked and raised a eyebrow.

"Of course I would come here. Zayn's my boyfriend. And I love him. I'd do anything for him." Niall just laughed. He looked at me again.

"Liam I honestly can't believe you said that. I mean come on…..every one notices it." I started to get angry.

"Explain Horan. I would surely just love to _hear_ this. Since apparently you know _so_ much about us then please tell me." He just laughed more.

"Oh I would love to _Payne. _Haven't you noticed just how conflicted and depressed Zayn has been? How he's been distant? Damn Liam, your so blind." I growled.

"Niall stop talking bullshit. I'm not blind. Zayn was just upset because I needed to finish this movie. I can't help the fact that I'm so well known. Zayn needs to understand though that this is my job. He can't always go around an-"

"YOU FUCKING, STUCK UP, SELFISH DUMBASS. YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THE HOSPITAL ON LIFE SUPPORT AND IN A COMA WHILE YOU ARE OUT HERE SAYING THAT THE REASON WHY ZAYN HAS BEEN SO DISTANT AND DIFFERENT IS BECAUSE HE IS MAD AND WANT'S YOU TOO STAY? YEA LIMA THAT'S ONLLY A SMALLL PART OF IT. HE'S WORRIED, LIAM, ABOUT HOW YOU WILL REACT WHEN HE ASK'S YOU TO MARRY HIM." Surprise showed on my face. Niall just continued, stepping ever so closer.

"YEAH YOU JACKASS, HE WAS GONNA PROPOSE. BUT HOW CAN HE WHEN HE FEELS LIKE YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR DAMN MOVIE CAREER. THIS WHOLE TIME, HE'S BEEN TRYING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY HIM, BUT NO YOU GOT MORE CONCEREND ABOUT YOUR JOB AND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP. LIAM CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR CARRER DOESN'T MATTER THAT MUCH TO ZAYN? HE LOVES YOU LIAM. BUT YOUR TOO _DAMN _BLIND TO SEE OR EVEN CARE. NO INSTEAD YOU DECIDED TO PUT YOUR JOB AHEAD OF YOUR LOVE. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE HIM LIAM. NOT-AT-ALL. YOU KNOW I WOULD JUST KILL TO HAVE A PERSON LIKE ZAYN MARRYING ME. GUY OR GIRL. BUT YOU? YOU CAN'T EVEN APPRECIATE WHAT ZAYN ALREADY GIVES YOU. AND YOU WON'T EVEN DO ONE SIMPLE TASK FOR HIM. IF I WAS ZAYN THEN I WOULD HAVE DUMPED YOUR SORRY ASS." he stopped yelling, instead breathing deeply and giving me a look. I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Niall rubbed his temple and sighed.

"I'm going back in. Zayn needs to be around people who _care-_his friends. Look I love you mate, I really do…but what you did to Zayne? I'm sorry but that's unfair….I'll see you later." With that he walked off. I was crying hard now, shoulders shaking. I slumped to my knees. What had I done?

**ONE HOUR LATER.**

I opened the dorr and walked in, balancing the coffee's and bag of muffins. The boys looked up. I swallowed and handed each boy a drink. I grabbed my own and walked over to the window, trying my best to not look at Zayn. Niall spoke up.

"Hey guy's, let's leave. Liam's here. Plus I think he wants some alone time." The boys got up and as Niall was walking out he turned around.

"I'm sorry." I nodded and smiled. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Niall…..I've been a jackass…." He chuckled.

"I know mate…I hate seeing the two of you like this. He needs you Liam. More then you know." I nodded and he left, placing a peck on my head. I sighed and sat down in the chair besides Zayn's bed. I grabbed his limp hand, kissing every knuckle softly. I couldn't lose him. I looked at his peaceful face.

"Hey baby…we didn't have to fight Zayn. I really am a jackass you know. Your always right. Did I ever tell you that? No I suppose not…Zayn I'm sorry really I am." I sighed. I had to continued. I squeezed his hand even more tightly.

"….Baby I should have never left. Look…I'll quite my job if you come back. I'll do anything…just please come back…..I can't live without you…wake up Zayn…for me…..I'm so sorry…just please wake up….." I started crying placing my lips to his. Still no reply. I wiped my tears, and leaned back in the chair. I had messed up. All of the things Niall said were true.

"Zayn…..i don't deserve you." I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I love you." I leaned back up and kissed his lips. I put all I had into it. I pulled away and carefully placed my head on his stomach, my hand dropping from his. just then, I felt a hand move. And then I felt fingers run through my hair.

**Hey guys. Long time no hear ehh? Sorry about the wait. But at least I kept you on your toes. And now you guys wanna know if Zayn is gonna wake up or not. Zayn may still die….:-) but I couldn't do that…or could i? its up to you guys. I loved the reviews last time, but maybe I think if you want Zayn to live, then he needs a little bit more. Think you guys can give it to him? and what exactly is happening on his end? Hmm….and next chapter begins the lon awaited sexiness between Louis and harry. Until next time. Enjoy. R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**HARRY'S POV:**

We all headed out of the hospital room, giving Liam some time alone. Niall ran a hand through his hair and mumbled something about getting a bite. I brought my hands up to my face and ran a hand through my curls. Louis started walking down the hall. I decided to follow him. We definitely had to talk, and I had to get something off my chest. I soon fell in step with Louis. He only looked back once, gave a small smile and walked outside. I stopped next to him and looked out over the city. No one spoke for a minute or two.

"Harry I know you want to talk. So…talk." I swallowed and looked over at Louis. He had a small weary smile showing. I clenched and unclenched my hands. I definitely anted to talk, had to. But I was just so shaken p and scared, and worried that I couldn't. instead I just remained standing by Louis, trying to hold back tears that should have fallen ages ago. Finally I couldn't hold it in, and soon tears were pouring out. Louis's smile faded, replaced by a tired, sad expression. He turned towards me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I just burrowed my head into his neck. I felt him take a deep breath. I honestly couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't be the leader, the tough one. I broke down. Louis spoke up.

"…..Hazz." I stopped crying and pulling away, looked at him. His eyes were closed, and a tear was sliding down his cheek. I quickly wiped my eyes, and I walked over to a bench and sat down, bringing Louis with me. I cleared my throat.

"Louis we need to talk." He just nodded, wiping a tear away. I swallowed.

"…..When I hard what happened, I really wanted to rip somebody's head off….i was so mad…..i still am. I guess in part, because I blame myself. I knew something wasn't right….but I just went ahead and let you stay unprotected. I mean, I know Zayn and Niall were there, but still….." I wiped a tear from my eye. Why did I have to be so fucking emotional? Louis just looked at me.

"Louis...i know the past can't be fixed. But I've never fallen out of love with you. Since we broke up…..I've never dated anybody. I went on horrible dates, but that's it. I just couldn't bring myself _to_ date anybody. I loved you Louis….and I still do." Tears really poured out now, down my face. I let all of the emotions that I had kept hidden in, since this afternoon, since I saw Louis again, ever since to the day that our relationship ended. Four, going on five, years worth of bottled up sadness and anger. And I was letting it all out. I sank down onto my knees. Louis just stood there, silent tears streaming down his face as well. My whole body shook, I couldn't breath. Even though Louis was back in my life, I still felt empty.

After minutes of no talking, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Eyes still closed, two hands helped me up, and soon I was being hugged by Louis. His hands shook as he held me. Finally I told him the only thing that I knew I could say…the only thing I had left to say.

"Louis…Boo bear…..i love so, so, so much…I still love you…when you left, a huge part of me died and my heart broke into pieces. I thought about killing myself so many times…..the silence was too much to bear…..please…just…..love me….."I couldn't speak no more. My voice was too sore from crying. I didn't even care about living anymore…I hadn't for years. Just being in his embrace…that was the only light in me now.

"Hazza….baby…...i-I l-l-love you…..i never stopped…" his voice shook, his whole body shook….i felt wetness hit the base of my neck. I looked up and Louis was crying just as bad as I was…..

"Hazza….don't ever kill yourself…..i would die….if you did….i can't live without you…..just please…..don't…I need you so much…" I did the only thing I could think of…I cupped his face with shaking fingers, and brought our lips together…..our tears mixed together, running down our faces…..i knew that no words had to be spoken in order to see that we were going to get back together again…..we kissed until our lungs screamed for air. With what little strength I had left, I half lifted Louis and our eyes bore into the others.

"Lou…..please Lou…..be mine…I can't do this…I can't live unless you're with me again…please…." My tears had stopped, my voice was weak and had cracked. He brought his still shaking fingers to my face and wound them in my hair. He spoke in a whisper, voice cracking as well.

"Never again, Hazza…..you have no idea…never again…..am I leaving….i-i-i-i-i….can't…won't leave you again…..i'm your Hazza….i'm yours." He closed his eyes and burrowed his head into my neck. I looked ahead, thankful it was just us. My right hand wounds itself into Louis's hair and with my left, I wiped the tear stains from my face. A smile broke through. I laughed, for the first time in years, I laughed a true laugh, not a fake one. I had him again. Louis was still frail, still too skinny, still too emotionally broken. But I was here to fix him. I didn't know if he would be the same old Louis that I knew, but I was going to fix him. I had to. I had to be the strong one, for us, for Louis. We had a long road ahead of us, but I knew, just knew that it would be alright. Our only problem now was Zayn.

Just as I was about to tell Louis that we should get up and go back inside, the doors flew open and a jumping, screaming, Niall flew out. He came over to us, dancing. He looked so much like a leprechaun.

"HARRY…..LOUIS…COME….NOW….**ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**" he howled and before I could say anything, he split us apart and grabbed my hand. Louis just looked at me confused and I managed to grab his hand before we were being dragged by Niall back into the hospital.

**NIALL'S POV:**

I closed the hospital door, leaving Liam behind t have a moment with Zayn. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm gonna get food." I mumbled. Harry nodded and I started walking down the hallway. I stopped at some vending machines and looked over the options they had. Nutri grain bars. Low fat Diet Bars. Baked, Low fat sunchips. Bagels. And Granola bars. I moaned and hit my head against the glass. They had nothing even remotely considered eatable. I was gonna starve. The last time I ate was this morning. I knew the cafeteria was a no show either, seeing as how they focused on making people eat cauliflower and broccoli. Oh how I **HATED** cauliflower and broccoli. My only option left was to either go out and actually get something, travelling miles away from the hospital, or( gulp) actually buy something from the vending machines. I silently debated myself. I really didn't want a Nutri Diet chip thingy, or whatever it's called. I could easily go to Burger King…or better yet Nando's….it's just five minutes away….or ten. I'd go there…get some food and be back all within a reasonable amount of time. Yeah.

Perfect plan. I decided that I should ask Liam if he would want anything. Walking back down the corridor, I stopped outside the door, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Liam I was gonna ask….." I looked up just as I as finishing my sentence. My mouth dropped to the ground and my eyes popped out of my head.

"LOUIS,HARRY,DOCTOR….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN.**" **I flew down the hallway, slamming the door behind me. I made it to the front entrance burst through the doors and spotted Louis and Harry holding one another.

""HARRY…..LOUIS…COME….NOW….**ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**"I howled, running over and yanking them apart, grabbing Harry's hand. I practically dragged them down the hallway again. But I didn't care. This was life or death news.

**HEY GUYS. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED. I KNOW. BUT HERE IT IS. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THERES A REASON. DID YOU GUYS FIND NIALL FUNNY? NEXT CHAPTER WILL REVEAL IF ZAYN'S ALIVE OR NOT. **** THAT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN…HAS BEEN SINCE CHAPTER FIVE. I'M JUST EVIL I KNOW…..OK HERES THE DEAL. TWO VERSIONS OF NEXT HAPTER HAVE BEEN WRITTEN. ONE IS GOOD, THE OTHER BAD. BASDED ON HOW MANY REVIEWS THIS CHAP GET'S I'LL PUBLISH EITHER THE GOOD OR BAD…. **** I KNOW IT'S JUST MEAN…..I'LL MAKE THE REVIEW LIMIT SEVEN. DEAL? ANYWAY UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER…..CIAO. **


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

**ZAYN'S POV:**

I was dreaming. At least I think it was a dream. I opened my eyes. I was back in Liam's home, in the living room, laying down on the ground. Except there was no furniture. And only one door. All of the walls were glass. I'm confused now. Last thing I remember was being shot and then falling, then my eyes closing. Am I dead? Shit. I didn't wanna die. Great. But wait, if I was dead, then shouldn't I be in heaven? Shouldn't there be angels and white…..a gate or something? But there isn't. Which means I'm not dead. But why am I here? There was still so much I wanted to get done. And Liam…..my poor Liam. But maybe me dying is better. He wouldn't have to worry about me. I walked over to a window and looked outside. The sky was bright blue, with very white clouds scattered here and there. The sun was shining, and there were no buildings around. In the distance I saw the ocean. I noticed that the room was brightly lite, and that my body felt light. I walked back into the middle of the room and noticed that half of the room was divided by a wall of glass, from top o bottom. How in the ruddy fuck did that get there?

I looked through at the other side and I saw two figures. One figure was lying in a bed, while the other figure was besides the bed, crying. I strained my eyes to see. Behind me the door had opened by itself and I could see-and feel- a bright blinding white light coming from the other room out of the side of my vision. I felt a strong urge to go through that room, but I felt a smaller urge to break this glass and go see those two figures. I started hearing talking. I strained my ears. It was coming from the other side of the glass. I used my will power to focus on that voice and that voice alone. After a few seconds I realized it was Liam.

"LIAM." I yelled, but he didn't hear me. The light from the other room was reaching out, growing. I started to bang on the glass, hoping he would hear me. But I felt my strength going away. I felt myself unable to break the glass. The light got closer. I could hear Liam so clearly now, it was as if he was right next to me.

_"Hey baby…we didn't have to fight Zayn. I really am a jackass you know. Your always right. Did I ever tell you that? No I suppose not…Zayn I'm sorry really I am."_ I cried out. Liam was sorry….but for what? How did I even end up in this room? The light came closer, closing in on my space and engulfing the windows.

_"….Baby I should have never left. Look…I'll quite my job if you come back. I'll do anything…just please come back…..I can't live without you…wake up Zayn…for me…..I'm so sorry…just please wake up….." _who's Zayn? Who am I? why am I banging on this glass? Only one name kept going through my head….Liam. but who's Liam? All I could remember was that boy's name…Liam. He wanted someone to come back. that light kept coming closer. I banged harder against this object. I wanted to see this strange boy….I wanted to put a arm around him and say it's okay. I banged harder on this object. A small crack appeared. The light was at the edge of my vision now.

_"Zayn…..i don't deserve you."_ I banged harder, harder. Liam was fading away. I could barely see him now. I saw his face. It was full of pain…..but it was quickly fading away. I needed to see this strange boy. He could tell me who I am…..I have no clue about who I am…..all I know is Liam. The white light was engulfing me. My feet were gone. It was travelling up my waist. I banged even harder. The crack quickly spread. But I felt myself losing strength….I'll stop…I feel so warm….I want to sleep, so badly. I could feel my body shutting down. Its time for me to go…..Goodbye Liam.

_"I love you."_ The light was covering my whole body. The only things left were my fist and my face. I saw the light reach my vision. I was blacking out again. Liam was barely visible. I wouldn't be able to ask him who I was. I needed to see him. I refused to allow this light to consume me. This was it. I pulled back my fist and with one final hit, one final punch I broke the glass. I fell, fast. The light was going away fast. I fell towards Liam….I was feet away now. I saw myself in the bed. Memories started coming back to me. I found myself being shot at again, falling from the terrace, feeling the blood. But instead of a table, I saw my body and Liam. Liam…..I'm coming home….I love you baby….I closed my eyes and made impact…

…Pain…..lots of pain…did I hit my head?

I heard beeping…..and I felt a slightly heavy weight on my chest. I opened my eyes. My vision was fuzzy, but after a minute it came back into focus. I was in a hospital room….how did I end up here? Last thing I remembered was standing on Niall's terrace and I was shot. Then I fell. After that I don't remember anything else. My right arm was in a sling, and it was hurting like hell. I heard sobbing, and with some slight difficulty, I looked down. I saw light brown hair, and the side of a face. I found that I could move my left hand. I moved it, slowly, and reached my fingers out. I touched his beautiful locks and stroked them. Liam's head slowly came up. His crying stopped. He looked at me, and I saw unshed tears and desperation in his eyes.

"Zayn….." I smiled a small crooked smile at him.

"….Vas Happenin?" a smile broke through on his face and he flung himself at me. Burrowing his head into my shoulder, he hung onto me.

"Baby your…your….. back…..i….i…..forgive me…..forgive me….." He just couldn't say anymore. I felt his tears touch my neck. I put my unbroken arm around his shoulders, the best attempt at a hug.

"Baby…of course I'm back…..there's no way I'd leave you…" I started to get drowsy. Liam pulled away and touched his head against mine. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine and kissed my lips.

"Never- again- Zayn-Malik- am- I- going- to- lose- you" he stopped kissing me." I just held him, making sure he didn't lay on my wound. "…never again." He told me quietly against my lips. I gave him a deep kiss, keeping my hand in hiss hair. I could tell he hadn't cleaned up. But I didn't care. As long as I was here, alive. The door opened, and Niall came in. I looked up at him.

"Hey Liam I was gonna ask do you wan…..HE'S ALIVE. LOUIS, HARRY, DOCTOR, HE'S AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIVVV VVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE." The door slammed and I chuckled. Liam just groaned.

"Great. Just fucking great." I brought Liam's face up to mine again, smiling. Ad chuckling.

"It's okay Li. As long as I have you…then I'm fine….your all I need to survive." He just smiled and crashed our lips together.

The doctor came back in, followed by Harry and Louis, who couldn't seem to let go of each other. Frankly I was really happy they were together again. Liam held my hand as the doctor told us how I had had a really small chance of surviving, and it was a miracle that I'm still alive. Basically the bullet entered 20 centimeters from my heart and they were able to get it out with no trouble. But since it was very close to my heart, some damage happened. Not serious enough, but still. It would take me three months to recover. And another month to have my right arm back again. I also had to take this medication for a whole month straight and refrain from any sexual activity until I was fully recovered. I wasn't complaining though. I was just happy to be alive. Niall kept bouncing off the place, beaming from ear to ear, and ding a Irish jig. Harry and Louis meanwhile just remained silent, tired smiles on their faces. As for Liam…..he was fighting sleep and had a iron grip on me the whole time. Finally when the doctor was finished and left, I was able to have some alone time. The boys left, with Liam offering to stay behind. Soon enough I fell asleep, Liam right by my side.

**ALRIGHTY LADS. HERE IT IS. THERES GONNA BE A CHAPTER OR TWO AFTER THIS, AND THEN THIS STORY IS COMPLETED. I WILL TELL YOU NOW, THERE IS A SEQUEL, AND I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS THE DETAILS ON IT LATER. BUT ANWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. YES ZAYN ALMOST DIED, HE WAS IN LIMBO. BUT IM TOO NICE TO KILL HIM OFF. **** IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SEQUEL, PM ME. CIAO. **


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

**NIALL'S POV:**

**THE NEXT DAY**

I once again woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned, silently cursing whoever was calling me in the morning. I'm not a morning person. I need my damn beauty sleep. It kept on ringing, and I had to give up ignoring it. I searched around the mess of sheets and pillows until I found it.

"_**Yes**__"_ I hissed, not caring who was on the other line.

"_Whoa mate calm down there okay. No need to snap." _I sighed and brought a hand up through my hair, messing it up.

"Sorry Liam, but you know how I like my beauty sleep. Went to bed late." I heard Liam chuckle. I just rolled my eyes and yawned.

"So Nialler, would you mind going to Starbucks and getting some muffins and coffee? And possibly some donuts? I'd figured that you should treat yourself to a treat, and also the boys are hungry. You in?"

I beamed.

"Of course Liam. I'll be there in about thirty- wait no make that forty- minutes. Love ya sweet cheeks." He laughed,

"Love ya too Nialler." I hung up and jumped out of bed. Seeing as how I was only in my drawers, I quickly jumped into the shower and cleaned myself up. After drying off, I pulled on some sweats and a green hoodie and headed out. Thankfully I had managed to replace my door with a temporary one. I locked it and making sure I had grabbed my wallet, I headed out and got into my car. After seven minutes of driving, I pulled into the parking lot of my favorite Starbucks and got out. I opened the door and walked in, inhaling the smell of coffee and food. I got in line. Thankfully it wasn't too crowded and soon enough I was up front. No one was at the counter, the server having gone in back to do something after the last customer. I picked out my order and looked down as my phone started to buzz. I fished it out of my pocket and turned around, waiting for the server.

"Yeah Allo?"

"Niall. It's Harry. Listen, me and Lou are on our way to see Zayn. I was going to ask you something though. It concerns Louis."

I stood up straighter.

"Yea mate. Go ahead ask."

"Okay, but promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Louis."

"Yeah Hazz, of course."

"Okay, Louis is still in the bathroom. I don't have much time. But I was gonna ask if you could help me pick out a—" somebody tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey Harry, sorry for cutting you off, but I've gotta go. Would you mind asking later? Sorry love, but ya know I'm in a rush."I heard him sigh.

"Yeah Nialler, I completely understand. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

"Of course. Bye Hazza."

"Bye Leprechaun." I hung up and turned around.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, that was a friend." I pocketed my phone, not looking up to meet the server eyes.

"No problem. I completely understand."

"Thanks so much for waiting. I would li-"I looked up and made contact with a pair of beautiful light brown eyes. Which belonged to a equally beautiful face. I blinked, completely stunned and struck with…something. The server was smiling at me, his eyes twinkling. "Uh you were saying?" I shook my head and looked at the young male in front of me. He just smiled, brown hair styled in a messy but sexy style, a small stud in each ear. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

"I uh…..would like some coffee." He just chuckled.

"Alright. What kind would you like?" I had to shake my head and mentally slap myself so that I could form a sentence.

"Uh….i would like four vente sized mochas, with extra caramel and whip cream. And a dozen blueberry and strawberry muffins and donuts would do." I looked down at my feet, my face very red.

"Alright then. Coming right up." He went to the coffee machine and started making the vente's. I just stood there, head bowed, mentally slapping myself. It had been years since I had a huge crush. I honestly don't know if I had found a new one or not. But what I did know though was that I had felt **SOMETHING. **What that something was, I really had no idea. The guy came back, placing the coffee's in a tray. He slide it over to me and brought up the bag of pastries.

"You know for a cute boy, you're not very talkative." My whole face was almost maroon now. I looked up to see him smiling a set of straight, perfect white teeth. His canines teeth were slightly longer than the rest of his teeth, coming to a small slightly pointed point.

"I….w-w-what?" he just chuckled.

"I said that your cute. Very cute. And that's saying something, because I usually don't take a fancy to Irish. And by the way, the cost is 20.65. I pulled out my wallet and gave him the money. He put it in the cashier and handed me back my change.

"My name's Justin by the way. And no need to say your name. Your Niall Horan. Liam Payne's best friend right?" I just nodded.

"Uh yeah. And thanks." I gave him a small smile. He nodded. As I went to grab the bags, he grabbed my wrist. A electric shock went through my body. My hand still laid there though. Justin smiled and soon his hand was gone. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't. I just smiled back at Justin. I started walking towards the door and as I reached it, a idea popped into my head.

"Hey uh Justin, w-w-w-w-would you happen to uh, like, to um, uh h-h-h-h-have us meet up or something?" I managed to stammer out. He beamed.

"Yeah definitely. Call me when you can. My number is on one of the cups. Have a good day Niall." I blushed and walked out, managing to mumble "have a good day back". Once I had reached my car, I got in and rested my head on my steering wheel. I felt…giddy. And just shocked. I mean I barely even knew this guy and I was already crushing? Not likely. I mean….he called me cute. I ran a hand through my hair and giggled. I already had someone believe that I was really cute. And it was a guy. Not that I'm complaining. I mean of course I'm gay. But the last time I had a relationship was five years ago. My phone rang.

""Hello?"

Liam replied back on the other end. "Oi Niall, where's the coffee?"

"Oh sorry Liam. Long line. I'm on my way." I hung up and quickly found the cup with the number on it. I made a new contact and after hiding the number, I drove off, my body still reeling from that electric shock.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

EPILOGUE

ONE WEEK LATER.

NIALL'S POV:

" Hey Niall, you listening?" I shook my head and my eyes snapped open.

"Wha?" I stared around at the boy's. I was visiting Zayn at the hospital. Thankfully he was recovering quickly. Liam and Louis was there as well. Harry had to go meet a few business partners a hour away. So he couldn't make it. Louis was living with Harry now, and although it wasn't official, they were practically dating again.

"Niall are you okay? You've been zoning out all day." Liam asked, his daddy voice kicking in.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I'm Liam. I just didn't enough sleep last."

"And why not?" Louis asked.

" Because I was up all night playing Call of Duty and eating pizza." At this I broke into a huge grin and Louis and Zayn laughed. Liam just looked at me, eyebrows raised. If anyone could tell that I was lying then I t was Liam and his super power of being the "father" in the group. I made eye contact with him and his eye's clearly told me that he didn't believe me.

I continued talking to Louis and Zayn, laughing at everything. About a little after noon, Louis got up and told us he had to get back to the flat. We said our goodbyes. Liam scooted closer to Zayn, stroking his hand.

"So Nialler, how's life outside of this bleak, boring place they call the hospital?" Zayn looked at me, smile on his face.

"It's good Zayn. Ya know, just kicking ass in Call of Duty, eating Nando's, sleeping, remaining beautiful. The same old thing."Zayn sighed.

"Yeah well at least you get to do what you wanna do. I can't even style my hair. It's killing me." Liam sighed.

"Zayn love, it's not that bad. Another few week's and you'll be out. Just keep hanging in there."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But trust me, when I do get out, first thing I'm gonna do is take a shower, grab a comb, and style this damn hair. The second thing is, I'm gonna eat Nando's. and then maybe if I'm not tired I might give Liam a good ole fucking or two. " I laughed, falling down to the floor, while Liam just shot a death glare at Zayn. We stayed at the hospital for a little while longer. Around 6:30 Liam decided that he was gonna give Zayn some time to rest. He leaned down and kissed Zayn. I started walking towards the door, my mind slowly wandering to Justin. It had been a full week since I saw him last and I felt kinda guilty that I had yet to call him. I waited outside while Liam said goodbye to Zayn. I slowly walked to the car, climbing inside and turning the heater on. It was a full five minutes before Liam opened the door and got in. He sighed, putting the key into the ignition and turning it. Liam pulled out of the parking lot, and started driving back to the apartment flat. It was quiet for several minutes until Liam spoke up.

"Niall what's on your mind? And don't lie to me or say nothing because I do know you. So come on speak up."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I looked back over at Liam. His eyes were focused on the road, arm's slightly tense. I opened and closed my mouth, thinking of how to begin.

"Niall, just talk to me buddy. You know I'm always lending a ear."

I silently nodded, and compiling my thoughts, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Liam…I don't know what to do. Remember a week ago when I went to get the coffee and all?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah well I was waiting in line at the Starbucks by my flat, and Harry called, wanting to speak with me about something. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I had to hung up. Well when I turned around and looked up, I came into contact with a pair of extremely cute light brown eyes. It was a boy, with messy brown hair and a really cute smile. He talked to me some, asking me what my order was and I just couldn't speak."

Liam stopped at the red light, arms relaxing some, and he glanced at me.

" Well Niall, what did you feel when you saw him?"

I dropped my head, thinking. _**WHAT DID I FEEL?**_

"Honestly Li, I don't really know.I mean I just…..I couldn't speak at all. I just got mesmerized in his eyes, and I couldn't make myself look away. And then when I was waiting for my muffins and donut's

he told me that he knew who I was. I asked him how he knew my name, and he told me he knew I was your friend. But Liam, that's not the point. The point is…I seriously think that I may be falling in love again. I mean I definitely know I have a crush on him but yeah I don't know." I looked back over at Liam. He had his brows furrowed, teeth biting his bottom lip. He pulled up to my apartment and cut off the engine. It was a full minute before he turned to fully look at me.

"Niall, did he ever call you cute, or give any sign that he may like you back? What about his number? Did he give you that?" I nodded.

"Yeah he did. He told me I was very cute and that he doesn't usually go for Irish boys. Then he put his number on my coffee cup and I left. But right before I walked out, I asked him if we could meet up and he said that that was fine by him."

"okay so you have his number, have you called him yet?"

I vigorously shook my head.

"No that's the worse part, because I just don't know what to do." I dropped my head again and I heard Liam breath out slowly. Usually a surefire sign that he was gonna give me good advice.

"Niall the best advice I can give is that you should go to your flat, get your cell, call this mystery boy, and ask him out on a bloody date. How will you ever find out your true feelings if you don't take a first step.?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah I guess your right." Liam smiled back, and ruffled my hair.

"Niall if you get nervous, just take a few deep breaths and slow your thinking down okay." I nodded, feeling a tad bit better.

"Alright. Now go get ready."

I chuckled and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Can I gave you a hug Li?" Liam rolled his eyes and opened his arms. I put my arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. A hand reached up and ruffled my hair.

"You'll do just fine leprechaun. Now go get him Niall, and whatever you do behave." I let go of Liam, laughing.

"Alrighty, "Dad". I'll see you later then yeah?" Liam nodded, leaning forward to give me a small peck on the forehead. I got out, running up the steps to my apartment complex and waving goodbye to Liam. When I saw that he had left, I opened the door, getting into the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor. When I arrived on my floor, I sped down the hallway, tugging my keys out of my jacket and unlocking my newly replaced front door. I walked inside, door slamming shut behind me, threw off my socks and shoes, and jumped onto my big, comfy bed. After laying there for a few minutes, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, went through the contacts, and found Justin's name. After a slight hesitation, I hit dial and waited. After a few minutes of dialing, Justin finally picked up, his sleep filled voice floating through the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Uh hey Justin, it's Niall. Do you have a minute?" I heard the sounds of sheet's ruffling and a minute later Justin's voice, now more awake replied back.

Oh hey Niall. Yeah we can talk. What's up?" I sighed.

"Well I was wondering, do you mind if we went on that date and maybe go get some dinner?" a pause and then, " Of course we can. Umm do you know the Nando's that's close by the Starbucks that I work at is?" I smiled.

"Yeah I live close by it." I heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Good. Um can you meet me at Nando's in about twenty minutes?"

I nodded, then realizing that he couldn't see it I spoke up.

"uh yeah. I'll see you in twenty minutes then." Justin said goodbye and hung up the phone. I laughed as I felt giddiness wash over me. I honestly couldn't wait. I got up off of my bed, heading into my bathroom so that I could freshen up. Finally deciding on taking a quick shower, I took off my clothes, jumped in and started to wash myself. I couldn't help but have images of seeing Justin's chest swam into my mind's eye. It took a lot of concentration thinking about food to not get a hard on. I quickly washed and got out, shivering in the cold bathroom, all the while wrapping a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth, and went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I finally decided on a pair of white skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a navy blue hoodie. I quickly went to the bathroom, grabbing my comb so that I could quickly and hastily style my short hair. I turned off the bathroom light, making sure to grab my wallet and keys, locked my door and jumped into the elevator. When I reached the ground floor, I raced to the car garage and after locating my green 2013 Camaro, hopped in and drove off. I quickly drove past the Starbucks and after another minute o driving, I parked just outside of Nando's. I got out, calming myself down and headed towards the front doors. Just as I reached out my hand and was about to open it, I heard someone call my name.

I glanced to my left, eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Hey Niall, over here." I turned to my right, and saw Justin jogging over to me. It looked like he had quickly gotten dressed, and his hair was slightly messed up.

Justin stopped jogging and after taking a minute to catch his breath, made eye contact and smiled.

"Sorry if I'm a little late. When you called, I had just woken up from my nap." I beamed as he smiled at me.

"Oh it's fine. I completely understand. I love naps, and sleeping so yeah."

"So do you think we should go in?" Justin asked, his eyes gleaming. I nodded, opening the door and holding it open for him. We quickly got our table, sat down and ordered our food. While we waited, Justin looked at me, smiling. I looked back, noticing the butterflies in my stomach. Justin reached over ad placed his hand on top of mine.

"So Niall I know your wondering how I know Liam and all. So I'm going to tell you. See I'm Liam's older brother. So yeah. He told me about all the guys, but funny enough I was most interested in you." A blush erupted on my cheeks, and Justin just laughed. God I loved his laugh. Oh shit, did I just say I loved his laugh? Yeah I did. My mind finally made up it's mind and I very much came to the conclusion that I did indeed have a crush on Justin. And he obviously had a crush on me.

"You know Niall, I can't just do all of the talking." He winked at me. I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah right. So umm….how old are you?" I asked, enjoying the fact that his hand was still on mine.

"I just turned20,so yeah." I smiled. So he was 20 huh? Good, I didn't mind that at all.

Our food arrived and soon me and Justin began talking. I quickly became comfortable, easily relaxing and enjoying myself. I found out that me and Tyler had many of the same interest, one of which was sleeping. I told Justin that I was currently unemployed, Harry having loaned me 755,000 dollars to help me out until I could find a good job. As me and Justin talked, I slowly started to realize that I had found a person who I could easily imagine spending my life with. I wanted to have Justin as my own. And I desperately wanted to kiss him.

We finished our food, and I pulled out my wallet to pay. Justin started to protest, but I waved it away.

"Justin please let me pay. I want to." Justin sighed and sat back in his chair, smiling. I found it amazing how he could be Liam's brother but be the complete opposite of him. Where Liam was sometimes strict, Justin was laid back and carefree. I pocketed my wallet and me and Justin got up. I led the way out. Justin followed me to my car, and I told him that I would drop him off. He said that was fine and before I knew it, I found myself standing in front of a nice town house. Justin paused at the front door.

"Niall I had a really good time tonight. For the longest time, I honestly thought you didn't wanna hang out. You never called back." Justin wasn't smiling anymore. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Justin. It's just, I didn't know how to react. The thing is…..I really like you. Very much and I was just too shy to admit that. So I put off calling you, but finally I got the courage and I did. I really hope you can forgive me?" Justin just looked at me, blinking. I was afraid I had said the wrong thing. Just as I was about to say something, Justin grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I was temporarily stunned but recovered quickly, wounding my fingers into his messy, short hair. We finally pulled away, needing air. Justin looked at me with lust clouded eyes.

"I'm sorry but I've wanting to do that all night. And I think its awesome that you like me a lot, because the thing is, I like you even more then you know." I stammered.

"R-r-really?" Justin nodded.

"So is it okay if I uh…get a kiss from you again." Justin laughed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Niall of course you can. And if you want, you can have more then just a kiss." And with that Justin unlocked his door and dragged me inside. All I could think about was how happy I was.

**THIS CONCLUDES THE END OF THIS STORY. AS YOU ALL CAN SEE JUSTIN IS NIALL'S LOVE. BUT IM CHANGING A FEW SMALL DETAILS. AND ALSO I DONT REALLY KNOW IF JUSTIN'S EYES ARE BROWN OR LIGHT BROWN. BUT YEAH. THANKS FOR THOSE OF YOU H=WHO READ THE STORY AND LEAFT A REVIEW...I REALLY APRECIATE IT. THERE WAS A REASON WHY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO POST UP THE REST OF THE CHAAPTERS FOR THIS STORY. PART OF IT WAS THAT I WAS WAITING TO SEE IF PEOPLE WOULD LEAVE BEHIND ANY MORE REVIEWS. ALAS THEY DIDNT. SO I THOUGHT EHH THEY DONT APPRECIATE A FAIRLY NEW AUTHORS WORK AND DONT WANNA GIVE HIM ANY FEEDBACK. SO YEAH. AND I LEFT IT AT THAT, GOT A LITTLE PISSED OFF, AND WENT ON MY MERRY WAY. BUT THEN I DECIDED EHH WHY NOT FINSIH THE STORY AND GIVE IT TO THOSE DAMN NONE REVIEWERS ANYWAY. :-) (JUST FYI I DONT THINK OF MY READERS AS THOSE DAMN NONE REVIEWEERS, JUST HAD TO SAY IT.) AND SO HERE IT IS. SO THIS STORY IS FINISHED, NEARLY DROVE ME INSANE, MORE STORIES ARE COMING SOON, SEQUEL IS BEING MADE,AND ALL OF THAT GOOD STUFF. UNTIL NEXT TIME, ENJOY THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND TO THOSE DAMN NONE REVIEWERS OUT THERE...WELL WHY DID YOU EVEN READ THIS STORY ANYWAY...SERIOUSLY. (AT THE SAME TIME I DO APPRECIATE THE VIEWERS)...**


End file.
